3G La Presentación
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: El mundo mágico se encuentra en peligro. La amenaza inminente de Voldemort, ha hecho que cada uno de los jóvenes magos, tomen decisiones. La esperanza de ver el mundo mágico libre de la oscura maldad, cada vez, es menos. Pero el loco y sabio director del colegio, se encargara de traer un poco de luz a todos aquellos que han perdido sus esperanzas de tener una vida y una familia.
1. Del Futuro al Presente

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, pensando en algunas personas que veía su desesperanza, desaparecer poco a poco. Luego de tanto pensar cómo podría ayudar, se le ocurrió una idea. Levanto su varita de sauco y creo un encantamiento…

 **Vitae id est lux. (** La vida es la luz)

 **Lux est spero. (** La luz es la esperanza)

 **Spem est gaudium. (** La esperanza es una alegría)

 **Gaudium id est pacem. (** La alegría es la paz)

Al terminar el encantamiento, estaba cansado cuando una gran luz apareció…

 **4 de mayo de 2024…**

Todos los héroes y participantes de la segunda Guerra mágica estaban en Hogwarts con algunos familiares, que estaban celebrando el aniversario. Además de visitar la que una vez fue su hogar por sietes años de su vida, donde encontraron amigos, enemigos, el primer amor o desamor. Era los 26 años de aniversario que derrotaron a Voldemort.

Había un grupo de jóvenes caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando una gran luz apareció, y ellos desaparecieron.

 **28 de febrero de 1996…**

Cuando la luz desapareció, el director vio un gran grupo de jóvenes que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-Director Dumbledore. **–chillo sorprendida, una chica azabache de ojos castaño claro.**

-¿es usted? **–pregunto atónito, un chico moreno. Albus sonrió y asintió.**

-pero usted está muerto. **–dijo un pelirrojo. Recibió un zape en la cabeza.**

Albus Dumbledore sabía que era del futuro; lo cual, no era extraño que dijera que él estuviera muerto. Él lo tenía preparado para el momento, sonrió…

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? **–pregunto una castaña de ojos grises.**

-yo los llame. **–contesto el director. Hubo algunos murmullos.**

-¿para qué? **–pregunto un azabache de ojos color esmeralda.**

-porque es necesario que se presenten a los actuales estudiantes de Hogwarts. **–contesto Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su sillón.**

-pero, ¿regresaremos a nuestro tiempo? **–pregunto nerviosa, una pelirroja de ojos marrones.**

-por supuesto. **–aseguro Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila.** –ustedes se irán, cuando cumplan con el objetivo del hechizo.

-¿Cuál fue el objetivo del hechizo que usted invoco? **–pregunto un rubio de ojos azules profundo.**

-su objetivo es devolver un poco de esperanza a algunos jóvenes. **–contesto.**

-pero si nos presentamos y revelamos algunas cosas, ¿no afectara nuestro futuro? **– pregunto otra castaña de ojos grises.**

-no, ellos no se acordaran de ustedes, pero con sus presentaciones le crearan esperanza en sus corazones. **–aseguro Dumbledore. Hubo un gran murmullo hasta que…**

-está bien. Confiamos lo que nos dijo. ¿Cuándo empezamos? **–pregunto un adulto castaño de ojos verdes. Albus sonrió.**

-mañana. Por lo que veo, hay probabilidad que nos tome dos días. ¡Ah!, no se preocupen por el tiempo, no será afectado en nada. **–algunos soltaron un suspiro.-** ahora, me espera aquí. Necesito algo de ayuda, llamare la profesora Mcgonagall…

-minnie. **–vociferaron algunas voces cantarinas. Albus sonrió… mientras los jóvenes conversaban, el director envió su patronum a la profesora de transformación.**

Diez minutos después, apareció la profesora minerva con su actitud seria como siempre. Dumbledore le había dicho que no dijeran nada a la profesora hasta el día siguiente, ellos aceptaron. Dumbledore le pidió a minerva que condujera a los muchachos hasta la sala de los menesteres, donde ellos descansarían. Minerva acepto aunque un poco recelosa con los jóvenes, sonreían y murmuraban, eso les trajo algunos recuerdos estremecedores.

Los muchachos se dividieron por familia y descansaron, preparándose mentalmente para cualquiera reacción que sus padres podrían dar.


	2. Lupin Tonks

**Las dos personas se quitaron la capucha. Permitiendo ver, a un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Y una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones.**

-buenos días, Hogwarts. **–saludo la castaña tímida, algunos jóvenes suspiraron. –** me llamo Alpheratz Hope Lupin. **–Remus abrió los ojos como plato, volviéndose pálido mientras Tonks la miraba con pesar.** "¿con quién se casara, Remus?" **pensó entristecida.** –Tengo 22 años, fui a Gryffindor como papá… - **los estudiantes de los leones aplaudieron, alegres.** –gracias. Fui prefecta…

-prefecta perfecta. **–gritaron algunos encapuchados, la castaña bufo molesta.**

-cállense, idiotas. **–dijo molesta. Luego suspiro.** –siempre lo mismo. Bueno, sigo. Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger… **-Hermione le agradeció a Remus.** -y Draco Malfoy. **–se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraron a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal.**

-estas equivocada… **–reacciono Draco molesto. Narcissa miraba con atención a la joven, ella le recordaba mucho a su hermana Andrómeda.** –Yo no puedo ser tu padrino, eres una Lupin, además… **-miro a hacia donde estaba Hermione y la señalo.** –no puedo ser padrino con Granger, es imposible. **–termino rojo de la ira.**

-pues, lo eres, y el mejor con mi madrina. **–aseguro la castaña sin una pizca de duda.**

-siempre soy el mejor. **–dijo con superioridad, Draco. Hermione rodo los ojos y su ahijada sonrió.**

-siempre lo dices. **–carraspeo.** –sigo, jugué al Quidditch como cazadora. **–la mesa de los leones, nuevamente aplaudieron y silbaron.** -trabajo en San Mungo y mi patronus es un Halcón, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? **–pregunto Arthur.**

-mi hermano se encargara de contestar esa pregunta. **–contesto con una sonrisa.**

-¿tiene mis problemas? **–pregunto Remus nervioso, su hija sonrió.**

-no, papá. Soy perfectamente normal. **–Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio, Arthur palmeo su espalda.**

– ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto un Ravenclaw. Recibió mirada fulminante de Remus, se escuchó un pequeño gruñido entre los encapuchados haciendo sonreír a la castaña y a su hermano.**

-por supuesto. **–la castaña viendo que su padre iba a gritar.** –no te preocupes, papá. Mi hermano, mi padrino y tú lo apruebas. **–aseguro.** -¿alguien más tiene alguna pregunta? **-nadie contestó.** –bien, le dejo a mi hermano. **–Remus comenzó a hiperventilar. La castaña bajo hasta donde estaba y se sentó cerca de su padre, él le dio un abrazo y miro nuevamente a la Tarima.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hola, soy Edward Remus Lupin. Pero mis amigos me dicen Ted. **–Tonks que tenía la cabeza agachada, la levanto frunciendo las cejas.** –tengo 26 años. Fui a Hufflepuff como mamá. **–Hermione sonrió y miro a Tonks. La metamorfomaga lo miro con una sonrisa mientras el castaño le devolvía la sonrisa. Remus miro la dirección donde miraba su hijo y abrió los ojos como plato.** –mi madre es Nymphadora Lupin de soltera Tonks. **–la sonrisa de Tonks se amplió. El castaño cambio de color su cabello a azul eléctrico. –** Y cómo puedes ver, herede tu talento y no la licantropía de papá. **–Remus sonrió y miro feliz a Tonks, ella también sonreía. Él se levantó y se acercó a Tonks y le dio apasionado beso. Algunas personas carraspeando, la pareja se separaron sonrojados.** –gracias, suficiente verlos cuando los visito. **–haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.**

-sigo, no jugué al Quidditch, no era lo mío. **–algunos encapuchados sonrieron. –** Fui prefecto… **-dio una sonrisa traviesa.** –mas no perfecto, como tú, papá. **–Remus se sonrojo, ganándose algunos elogios por parte de los gemelos Weasley.** –mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. **–Harry agradeció a la pareja.** –trabajo como Auror y estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. **–dijo con una voz soñadora. Su hermana rodo los ojos.** –mi patronum es un Oso ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿somos buenos padres? **–pregunto Tonks nerviosa. Su hijo sonrió.**

-los mejores, siempre han sido mis héroes.

-¿ha cambiado bastante en su tiempo el mundo mágico? **–pregunto Remus.**

-sí, papá. Por ejemplo, el ministro de magia junto a tía Hermione reformó las leyes establecidas que había en contra de los hombres lobos. Ahora son tratados por igualdad y solo se llevan controles para evitar problemas. **–Remus le agradeció a Hermione, ella estaba sonrojada.**

-y ¿Qué trabajo tengo?

-eres el profesor de artes oscura. Los estudiantes te admiran mucho. **–dijo con orgullo, Ted. Tonks y Remus sonrieron ampliamente.** -¿alguna pregunta? ¿Nadie?, bien. Los siguientes.

Ted bajo sentándose con sus padres y hermana.


	3. Weasley Delacour

**Tres encapuchados subieron a la tarima, quitándose las capuchas, dejaron ver a una rubia de ojos azules, una pelirroja y un pelirrojo de ojos azules. Algunos y algunas los miraban embobados.**

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Louis William Weasley Delacour. **–sus padres se dieron un apasionado beso.** –por favor, paren. ¡Hay! Mis hermosos ojos. **–dijo haciendo drama y tapándose los ojos. Sus padres se sonrojaron y los demás sonrieron con burla.** –gracias. Bueno, como saben, mis padres son William y Fleur Weasley, de soltera, Delacour. **–** **Molly y Ginny arrugaron la nariz de disgusto.** –tengo 19 años, fui a la casa de Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –jugué como cazador y fui prefecto. **–** **la mesa nuevamente aplaudieron. Sus padres estaban hinchados de orgullo.** –trabajo en Gringotts de Francia. Tengo una octava parte Veela. Cuando asistí a Hogwarts, forme junto con algunos primos, los merodeadores 2. Soy Colagusano pero no me transformo en una rata, soy mejor que eso. **–y levantando su varita se transformó en una pantera, luego regreso a su forma natural. Recibió muchos aplausos de todos, sus hermanas rodaron los ojos.** –mi patronus es un mono, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? **–pregunto Ginny.**

\- George Weasley y Hermione Granger. **–los mencionados agradecieron a las parejas.**

-¿Te gustan las broma? **–pregunto Fred.**

-por supuesto, además de que mi padrino me ayuda mucho con mis amigos. **–dijo con una amplia sonrisa.** –son los reyes de las bromas. **–Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente.** -¿alguna otra pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **–pregunto una Slytherin. Fleur fulmino a la serpiente.**

-claro que la tiene, y tu estas vieja para él. **–siseo una encapuchada, Louis sonrió embobado.**

-ahí está tu respuesta. **–la Slytherin se avergonzó.** -¿alguien más? ¿Nadie?, bueno. **–se bajó de la tarima y se fue a sentar con sus padres.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, mi nombre es Dominique Gabrielle Weasley Delacour. **–Bill le dio un beso a la mejilla de Fleur sonrojada**. –vale, está bien. **–dijo arrugando la nariz.** –tengo 21 años y fui a la casa de Slytherin. **–se hizo un silencio sepulcral.**

-nunca un Weasley a quedado en la casa de las serpientes y no lo habrá. **–aseguro Ron con desprecio.**

Dominique levanto una ceja irónica, levanto rápidamente su varita y hechizo a su tío, Ron comenzó a vomitar babosa. La mesa de Slytherin comenzó aplaudir y burlarse del pelirrojo.

-gracias. **–dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras tenía una sonrisa malévola. Su hermana rodo los ojos.**

-Dominique no hechice a tu tío. **–regaño Molly.**

-está bien, abuelita. Pero si escucho un insulto nuevamente, responderé. **–dijo en un tono muy a lo Weasley, asustando a muchas personas.**

-Sigue, Dom. Yo me encargo de hechizar a cualquiera que te insulte. **–dijo Bill, Fleur asintió mientras mostraba su varita.**

-gracias, papis. **–dijo Dominique con una gran sonrisa.**

-bueno, jugué como buscadora y fui capitán del equipo, ganamos dos veces. **–dijo con orgullo Slytherin. La mesa de las serpientes aplaudía y vitoreaban.** –soy jugadora profesional con el equipo de las Arpías Holyhead. **–los Weasley aplaudieron.** –nunca fui prefecta, ni premio anual. No es lo mío en realidad, me gustan las bromas y romper las reglas **.** **–dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Fred y George sonrieron. Bill y Fleur se miraron preocupados.** –mamá, papá no se preocupen. Sobrevivirán como lo hizo la abuela. **–consoló a sus padres con una sonrisa.** –mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –mi patronum es un águila, **¿** alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Cuántas reglas rompiste en el colegio? **–pregunto George y Fred serios.**

-bueno, la verdad no lo sé. Pero, la abuela dijo que lo he superado en detenciones. **–Fleur y Bill , la miraron horrorizados. Los gemelos chocaron la mano mientras algunos negaban con la cabeza.**

-felicidades, eres una verdadera Weasley. **–dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa.**

-lo sé, los admiro a los dos. Soy una gran fan de ustedes. **–dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sus tíos se levantaron y dieron una reverencia muy parecida a la de Dom.** – ¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿tienes novio, preciosa? **–pregunto un Hufflepuff, la pelirroja arrugo la nariz de asco.**

-no le llegas a los talones, Idiota. **–siseo Dominique con una burlona sonrisa al chico Hufflepuff.**

-¿alguna otra pregunta? **–nadie contesto.** –bien, les dejo a la perfecta. **–dijo con sorna, su hermana bufo. La pelirroja bajo de la tarima, sentándose con sus padres que la abrazaron.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Victoire Fleur Weasley Delacour. **–sus padres se besaron felices. La rubia rodo los ojos.** –por favor. **–sus padres se separaron.** –gracias. Tengo 24 años, fui una Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –fui prefecta…

-prefecta perfecta… **-algunos encapuchados sonrieron.**

-cállense, ya. **–dijo la rubia fulminando a los encapuchados.** –disculpen, fui prefecta y premio anual. No jugué el Quidditch pero siempre apoye a mi casa, soy sanadora y poseo una octava parte Veela como mis hermanos. Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour. **–** **los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –mi patronum es un canario, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–** **pregunto, Bill mortalmente serio, su hija suspiro.**

-no, papá. **–** **Bill se relajó.** –estoy casada con Ted. **–** **dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su esposo. Bill se levantó como un resorte y miro a Ted desafiante.**

-espero que estés tratando a mi hija como se merece, Lupin. **–** **dijo entre diente, el pelirrojo.**

-por supuesto, señor. La trato como una reina. **–** **dijo con una sonrisa encantadora a su esposa, que dejo a varias suspirando. Bill suspiro aliviado.**

-eso espero. **–** **comento, Bill sentándose tranquilamente como si no fuera pasado nada.**

-bien, ¿alguien más? **–** **nadie contesto.** –bueno, entonces los siguientes. **–** **Victoire bajo, abrazo a sus padres y se sentó con Ted.**


	4. Weasley Cresswell

**Dos personas subieron a la tarima y se quitaron las capuchas, revelando a una pelirroja de ojos marrones y una castaña de ojos azules.**

-buenos días, estudiante de Hogwarts. **–algunos Weasley sospecharon inmediatamente quién era su padre. Percy estaba alejado de su familia, tenía vergüenza, todavía no tenía el valor suficiente de pedirles perdón a sus padres y hermanos.** –soy Lucy Ginevra Weasley, mi padre es Percival Weasley y el nombre de mi madre se lo dirá mi hermana. **–dijo con gesto educado.** –tengo 16 años, soy una Ravenclaw y no juego al Quidditch, pero le doy mi apoyo. **–la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron.** –bueno, deseo trabajar en el ministerio cuando salga del colegio. Mis padrinos son Ron Y Ginny Weasley. **–los mencionados miraron a Percy e hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza.** –mi patronum es una mariposa, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? **–pregunto Arthur con una cálida sonrisa.**

-Mi hermana le responderá esa pregunta.

-¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Ron.**

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? **–nadie contesto.** –bien, ahora la presentación de mi hermana. **–la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Lucy bajo sentándose junto a su padre.**

 **0o00o0o00o0o00o**

-hola a todos, Soy Molly Audrey Weasley Cresswell. Así es, mi madre es Audrey Cresswell. **–la mencionada sonrió mirando al pelirrojo.**

A ella siempre le había gustado, a pesar de que el haya cometido el error de creer más en el ministerio que en su familia. Aun así, le gusta. Percy ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué suerte tuvo Percy de casarse con una belleza como ella. **–exclamo Fred con una sonrisa**

-pobre mujer, seguro que su vida será aburrida. **–dijo George burlón. Percy lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-en eso te equivocas, tío **. –aseguro Molly con una sonrisa.** –sigo, tengo 19 años. Fui a la casa Gryffindor, prefecta más no perfecta, Premio anual. Trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento de transporte mágico. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron, sus padres sonrieron de orgullo.** –mis padrinos son Bill y Fleur Weasley. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja**. –mi patronum es un lince. Alguna pregunta.

-sí, ¿somos buenos padres? **–pregunto nervioso, Percy.**

-por supuesto, papá. No te preocupes, algunas cosas cambiara. Pero para bien. **–aseguro, Molly con una gran sonrisa. Percy y Audrey sonrieron de alivio.**

-¿tienes novio? **–pregunto, Audrey sonriéndole a su hija.**

-sí, mamá. **–Percy frunció las cejas. Su hija le sonrió nerviosa.** –antes que pegues grito al cielo, lo aceptaste porque dices que sus padres lo educaron bien y que era merecedor de ser mi novio.

-sí, es así. Entonces no le hare nada cuando se presente. Te doy mi palabra. **–aseguro Percy.**

-lo sé. **–acepto su hija con un suspiro de alivio.**

-puedes explicarme, ¿Por qué no eres prefecta perfecta? **–pregunto George frunciendo las cejas.**

-sí, bueno. No soy prefecta perfecta, porque algunas veces con mis primos y amigos hacíamos bromas y usaba mis derechos de prefecta para hacer más bromas sin recibir un castigo. **–Percy se puso pálido, los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente.**

-genial. **–exclamaron los gemelos, chocando sus manos con triunfo, Molly sonrió.**

-¿alguna pregunta? ¿Nadie?, bien, los que sigan. **–Molly bajo y se dirigió a la mesa de las águilas, su madre se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su madre. Ella llevo a su madre a la mesa de los leones y la sentó cerca de Percy, los dos estaban sonrojados. Sus hijas sonrieron.**


	5. Krum Chang

**Dos magos subieron, al quitarse las capuchas, revelaron a un chico alto y musculoso, y una chica asiática, los dos tenían un buen parecer.**

-Hola a todos, Soy Iordanka Kathleen Krum Chang. **–Viktor y Cho se miraron con los ojos abiertos.** –mi hermano le dirá su historia. **–dijo quitándole importancia a la reacción de sus padres.** –tengo 18 años y estuve en Ravenclaw. **–la casa de las águilas aplaudieron.** –fui buscadora de mi equipo. **–la mesa nuevamente aplaudieron.** –gracias, fui prefecta y premio anual. **–sus padres sonrieron.** –trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento de deportes y juego mágicos. Mis padrinos son Fleur Delacour y Draco Malfoy **–los mencionados agradecieron a los dos.** –Mi patronum es un caballo, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Cho con una sonrisa.**

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. **–Viktor tenia fruncida las cejas**. –ya, papá. Ya te encargaste de amenazarlo junto con mi padrino y mi hermano. Casi lo hechizas, si no fuera por lo reflejo de su madrina, lo fueras logrado. **–acuso su hija. Viktor sonrió con malicia.**

 **-** Me siento satisfecho. **–dijo su padre con orgullo, Su hija rodo los ojos.**

-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta? **–nadie contesto.** –bien. Hermano, suerte. **–dijo con una sonrisa. Bajo de la tarima y se sentó con su padre.**

 **000o0o0o0o000**

-Hola a todos, me llamo Aleksandur Krum Chang. Tengo 20 años y fui a la casa de los leones. **–la mesa Gryffindor aplaudió muy fuerte.** –Fui buscador… **-la mesa aplaudió nuevamente.** -no fui ni premio anual, ni prefecto. No era lo mío. **–algunos sonrieron.** –soy jugador Profesional y juego en el equipo de Bulgaria. Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** – Mi patronum es un león, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Cómo conocí a tu padre? **–pregunto Cho mirando a su hijo.**

-bueno, fue gracia a mi madrina.

-¿Granger? **–pregunto, Cho mirando a Hermione. Al igual que Viktor, la castaña se sonrojo.**

-sí, tú le pediste disculpa al terminar la guerra por haberla tratando de manera fría las veces que le hablaba, creyendo que su relación con mi padrino era más que amistad. Ella, por supuesto, acepto tus disculpas y de ahí mantuvieron contacto. Cuando mi madrina se graduó, mi padrino le organizó una celebración e invito varios amigos, entre ellos estabas tú y papá. Ustedes dos no se conocían, así que ella los presento y de ahí en adelante, fue historia. **-dijo Aleksandur encogiéndose de hombro.**

-¡ah! **–reaccionaron sus padres, lo cual, se miraron y sonrieron, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Sus hijos sonrieron con burla.**

-¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **–pregunto Hermione.**

-no, estoy comprometido. **–dijo Aleksandur, sonriendo con nervios.**

-¡up´s! **–fue la reacción de la castaña, al saber con quién estaba.**

-tu eres el prometido de mi pequeña. **–exclamo Remus, levantándose como un resorte.**

-papá, cálmate. **–Alpheratz miro a su hermano.** –Ted, ayúdame. **–su hermano con una sonrisa burlona.**

-no, querida hermana. Permite que mi futuro cuñado, muestre porque es un Gryffindor. **–su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-mamá. **–exclamo Alpheratz al ver su padre caminar hacia la tarima.**

-está bien, Remus deja el prometido de mi hija en paz. **–Remus se detuvo y miro a Tonks, mortalmente serio.**

-también es mi hija, y no permitiré que ningún hombre se acerca a ella. **–aseguro Remus.**

-no voy a permitir que le haga daño a mi hijo. **–dijo Cho levantándose de la mesa.** –además, mi hijo es más pequeño que su hija, ella le lleva dos años. **–Remus se quedó sin objetar nada.**

-pero, por lo general. Los hombres son muy astutos cuando se trata de una chica. **–dijo Draco serio.**

-padrino, no ayudas. **–se quejó Alpheratz.**

-cierto, Malfoy tiene razón **. –apoyo Remus. Levanto su varita y rápidamente dijo:**

-Rictusempra. **–pero antes de que tocara el hechizo a Alek, dos Protego aparecieron entre ellos.**

Remus abrió los ojos como plato. Una, porque hasta ahora el muchacho no se movió, ni hizo un movimiento para defenderse y dos porque Hermione lo haya defendido.

-¿Por qué lo defendiste? **–acuso Remus a Hermione.**

-bueno, porque siempre he creído que eres una persona razonable y no llegaría hasta la varitas. Además, de que si no te has dado cuenta. Mi ahijado no se ha defendido de tus comentarios y no ha levantado su varita contra ti, y su padre no te atacado. **–Remus asintió y miro a Aleksandur.** –Los Krum son muy nobles y tienen honor. Y sé que Viktor le habrá enseñado esos valores. **–aseguro, Hermione seria**

-gracias, Hermione. **–dijo Viktor, Hermione asintió.**

-gracias, madrina. **–dijo Alpheratz con alivio. Hermione sonrió y miro seria a su ahijado.**

-espero que la trates como se merece, sino, la que te hechizara, seré yo. Y no habrá nadie que te salve. **–siseo tranquilamente, Hermione. Los bellos de Alek se erizaron mientras algunos miraron con miedo a la castaña.**

-sí, madrina. Ya lo sé. **–dijo rápidamente Alek.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

-y pensando que fue mi tío, quien volvió mi tía una serpiente fría. **–murmuro un chico. Algunos encapuchados sonrieron.** –estábamos completamente equivocado, ya ella es así, por naturaleza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la mesa de Slytherin…**

-Sí, Granger no fuera una sangre sucia, fuera quedado perfectamente en esta casa. **–aseguro Theo con una sonrisa. Draco ladeo una sonrisa.**

-sí, pero es una sangre sucia. Y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. **–aseguro Draco con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **0o00o0o0o00o0o0**

 **En la tarima…**

-bien, hay más pregunta. **–nadie contesto.** –bien, los que siguen. **–bajo de la tarima y se acercó a la mesa de las águilas, le dio un abrazo a su madre y la condujo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor sentándose cerca de Viktor Krum. Los dos se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron.**


	6. Zabini Parkinson

**Cuatros encapuchados subieron a la tarima, quitándoselas, dejaron ver a un moreno alto y musculoso, a un chico y una chica de piel bronceada pero sus ojos verde, y una chica blanca de ojos castaños claros.**

-hola a todos, me llamo Paulette Isabella Zabini Parkinson. **–Pansy y Blaise sonrieron, se besaron. Sus hijos pusieron cara de asco.** –por merlín, me dan vergüenza. **–la pareja se separaron, sonrojados.** –bien, tengo 16 años y soy de la casa de Slytherin. **–la mesa de las serpientes aplaudieron.** –mis materias favoritas son pociones como papá, soy prefecta. **–sus padres sonrieron con arrogancia.** –cuando salga, quiero trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y viajar. **–dijo con una amplia sonrisa.** –mis padrinos son Daphne Greengrass y Neville Longbottom. **–se hizo un silencio, Daphne agradeció a la pareja y Neville, miró nervioso a la pareja y sonrió, asintiendo la cabeza.** –mi patronum es una cobra real. **–sus padres abrieron los ojos como plato.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Por qué soy tu padrino? **–pregunto Neville nervioso.**

Paulette sonrió. Pansy y Blaise miraron atentamente a su hija.

-bueno, no te puedo decir mucho, eso lo sabrás a su tiempo. Solo te puedo decir que fue por causa de su futura esposa. Pero no te preocupes, haces un buen trabajo. **–aseguro Paulette con una gran sonrisa. Neville asintió y sonrió tímido.** -¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Blaise mortalmente serio que asusto a varios estudiantes. Su hija sonrió.**

-por supuesto, pero te cae bien. Dices que es buen chico y muy educados como sus padres. **–aseguro Paulette. Blaise soltó un suspiro de alivio.**

-¿Cómo somos como padres? **–pregunto Pansy nerviosa.**

-han hecho, muy buen trabajo. **–aseguro su hija. Pansy Y Blaise sonrieron ampliamente.**

-¿alguien más? ¿Nadie?, bien **. –Paulette se bajó y se fue a sentar con sus padres. Dándose un brazo cariñoso.**

 **0o0o0o0000o0o0**

-buenas a todos, soy Leonardo… **-señalo a su hermana.** \- y ella es Adriana Zabini Parkinson. Somos mellizos. **–la pareja abrió los ojos como plato.**

-sí, tuvieron dos. **–aseguro Adriana con una sonrisa burlona.** –tenemos 18 años y fuimos a la casa de las serpientes. **–la mesa de Slytherin, aplaudieron.** -jugué como buscadora del equipo y prefecta… **-sonrió malévolamente.** –imperfecta hasta los poros. **–Pansy sonrió. Los Slytherin aplaudieron.**

-fui golpeador del equipo. **–los de la mesa aplaudieron nuevamente.** –estudiare para ser sanador como mamá. **–Pansy abrió los ojos como plato.**

-pronto trabajare en el ministerio en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Mis padrinos son Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander. **–todos quedaron en shock.**

Luna tranquilamente le agradeció a la pareja aturdida. Adriana sonrió con burla a su padre.

-mis padrinos son Astoria Greengrass y Theodore Nott. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja, ellos aceptaron por inercia. Todavía estaban en shock.**

-¿alguna pregunta? **–dijo, Adriana.**

-sí, ¿Por qué tu madrina, es Lovegood? **–exploto Pansy enojada.**

-bueno, mi madrina y tú se hicieron amigas después de la guerra, y tú le pediste que fueras mi madrina. **–contesto Adriana sin importancia. Pansy estaba roja de la vergüenza.**

-¿amiga de la lunática?, eso no puede ser. **–exclamo con incredulidad, Pansy.**

-bueno, lo serás. Créeme se llevan muy bien. **–aseguro su hija. Pansy quedo en shock.**

-alguna otra pregunta. **–pregunto, Leonardo sonriendo.**

-sí. ¿Tienes novia, guapo? **–pregunto una Slytherin que estaba cerca de los padres de Leonardo. Leo arrugo la nariz de asco.**

-por supuesto, idiota. **–exclamo una encapuchada. Leo y Adriana sonrieron.**

-¿alguna otra pregunta? **–pregunto Adriana.**

-sí, ¿hacen Patronum como su hermana? **–pregunto Luna con una dulce sonrisa. Los mellizos sonrieron.**

-por supuesto, tía. El mío es un oso y la de Adriana es un lobo. **–contesto Leo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus padres sonrieron.** – ¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien, sigues. **–los mellizos bajaron y se fueron con sus padres y hermana.**

 **00o0o0o000o00**

-Buenas, soy Bruno Zabini Parkinson. Tengo 20 años y fui una serpiente como mis padres. **–dijo en tono serio, la mesa de Slytherin aplaudieron.** –fui golpeador, prefecto y premio anual. **–sus padres sonrieron con orgullo.** –trabajo en la empresa familiar. Mi patronum es una serpiente, mis padrinos son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. **–hubo un silencio sepulcral. Pansy, Blaise y Hermione tenían los ojos desorbitados.**

-¿Qué? **–exclamo Hermione mirando a Bruno en shock.**

-así, es. Tú eres mi madrina y has hecho un buen trabajo. **–aseguro Bruno con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Blaise miro Hermione y luego miro su hijo.**

-¿Cómo demonios permití convertí a Granger en tu madrina? **–exclamo Blaise con incredulidad.**

-bueno, pues, fue por mamá. **–Blaise fulmino con la mirada a Pansy, la azabache estaba roja de la vergüenza.** –ella se hizo amiga de mi madrina en el colegio, después de la guerra. Le pidió disculpa por todos los insultos que había hecho en el colegio junto contigo y algunos Slytherin. **–algunos Slytherin se pusieron nerviosos, ser amigos de una sangres sucia iba contra su código de casa.**

-¿seguro ella no nos hechizo o algo? **–pregunto Pansy esperanzada. Su hijo sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza, Pansy estaba pálida.** –pero es que no es posible, yo… **-se desmayó la azabache. Blaise con un Enervate despertó a Pansy, ella estando en sus brazos miro a Blaise esperanzado.** –Blaise es mentira, ¿verdad?, acepto a Longbottom, es un desastre pero es sangre pura, acepto a la lunática porque, aunque está loca, es una sangre pura pero ¿Granger?, ella es ratón de biblioteca y la desgracia más grande, es una sangre… - **pero no pudo terminar cuando Bruno con su varita los apunto; ya que Blaise y Pansy estaban junto, y los mojo con un chorro de agua. Quedaron bien empapados.**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta mirando alternativa entre Bruno, Pansy y Blaise.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste? **–exclamo furioso, Blaise.**

Bruno estaba mortalmente serio, espantando a Blaise. Los estudiantes de los Slytherin, se estremecieron.

-porque no permito que nadie hiera a las personas importantes para mí. Así que, nada de insulto contra mi madrina o se las verán conmigo. **–amenazo sin dudar, Bruno. Sus padres asintieron rápidamente**. -gracias. Y recuerden esto, nada es como está ahora, en el futuro hay muchas cosas que cambiaron.

-eso, está claro. **–dijo Draco con sorna. Su ahijado sonrió.**

-bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **–pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa.**

-claro que sí, papá. Es Dominique Weasley. **–ha Blaise se le borro la sonrisa y se desmayó. Estaba fue Pansy quien lo despertó. El moreno se levantó rápidamente.**

-te lo prohíbo, te desheredo. Estar con un Weasley, no puede ser. **–exclamo rápidamente, Blaise. Bruno sonrió con burla.**

-no lo creo, en el futuro tú la aceptaste. Dices que es una hermosa y verdadera serpiente, y que solo por eso la aceptabas como parte de la familia. **–Blaise miro a Dominique.**

Ella levantando una ceja presuntuosa y una sonrisa burlona. Blaise sonrió.

-creo que me caerá bien. Además, no es como los otros Weasley. Es muy Slytherin **. –dijo sonriendo con orgullo a su hijo. Pansy iba protestar.** –Pansy, no digas nada. Y mira bien a tu futura nuera, pueda que se lleven bien. **–Pansy fulmino con la mirada a Blaise y se cruzó de brazos. Su hijo sonrió.**

-bien, ¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien, los que les toquen.

Bruno bajo y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, se presentó formalmente a la familia Weasley. Él extendió su mano para saludar a Bill, el pelirrojo miro a su hija que sonreía como una enamorada y luego miro al moreno, apretó su mano **.**

-espero que la defiendas como lo hiciste como tu madrina. **–Bruno sonrió y asintió.**

-por supuesto, señor. **–Dominique se levantó.** -¿nos vamos? **–la pelirroja asintió y abrazo nuevamente a sus padres.**

-nos hablamos, luego. **–dijo Dom, tomando la mano de Bruno. El moreno saludo rápidamente a Hermione y se fueron a la mesa de Slytherin.**

Pansy miro recelosa a Dominique, le agrado la pelirroja cuando hechizo a la comadreja de Ron. Pero, ella era una Weasley y además, estaba con su hijo. Bruno le presento su novia a sus padres, Dominique le sonrió nerviosa y se sentó junto con Bruno. Los hermanos Zabini sonrieron tranquilamente.


	7. Wood Bell

**Dos personas** **pasaron, quitándose las capuchas, revelaron a un chico de cabello castaño claro y a una chica castaña.**

-hola a todos, soy Keith Katherine Wood Bell. **–Katie y Oliver se miraron y se sonrojaron. Su hija sonrió.** –tengo 18 años, fui a la casa de Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron. –** fui buscadora. **–En la mesa nuevamente aplaudieron.-** soy jugadora profesional como de reserva en las Arpías de Holyhead. **–Sus padres sonrieron con orgullo.** –mi patronum es una liebre. **–luna sonrió. –** mis padrinos son Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja. -¿** alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿En qué trabajo? **–pregunto Katie.**

-eres la jefa del departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. **–contesto su hija con una sonrisa.**

-¿Cómo me re-encontré con tu madre? **–pregunto nervioso, Oliver.**

-bueno, mamá trabaja en el departamento de deporte, y como se, estaba encargando de organizar un evento importante de los equipos de Quidditch en Londres, pues, como tú eres jugador, nuevamente se vieron, luego salieron a una cita y así siguió… hasta llegar a casarse y tener una hija hermosa, y un hijo horrendo. **–dijo su hija tranquila, Su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada, Oliver y Katie se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.**

-Oliver, eres un roba cuna. **–dijo burlón, George. Oliver lo fulmino con la mirada. Keith sonrió malévolamente.**

-yo que tú no hablaría mucho. **–aseguro la castaña. George dejo de sonreír. -¿** alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Dean.**

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. **–dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Su padre estaba tranquilo, Katie sonrió.** -¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien. **–se bajó y se acercó a Katie a quien abrazo y la llevo donde estaba Oliver, los dos sonrojados se saludaron y se sentaron juntos.**

 **0o000o0o00o0**

-buenas, me llamo Andrew Oliver Wood Bell. Fui a la casa de Gryffindor y jugué como guardián. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron fuertes.** – tengo 20 años y soy jugador profesional en Puddlemere united. **–Oliver sonrió ampliamente.** –mis padrinos son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja. –** mi patronum es una guepardo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **-pregunto Katie.**

-sí, es Molly Weasley. **–contesto serio, Andrew. Percy se volvió rojo y suspiro profundamente.** –le aseguro, señor. Que la trato con todo el respeto que se merece. **–aseguro.**

Percy estaba rígido y solo asintió. "Él no iba hacer nada en contra del novio de su hija, le había dado su palabra a su hija y eso es inquebrantable de romper" Se decía a sí mismo, Percy. Andrew y Molly sonrieron aliviados.

-¿alguien más? ¿Nadie? **–miro al director.** -bueno esto es todo por ahora. **-Dumbledore asintió y miro hacia el las cuatros grandes mesas de las casas. Andrew Bajo y se juntó con sus padres.**

-tendremos media hora de receso, luego estaremos aquí para almorzar y continuar con las siguientes presentación. **–dijo Dumbledore.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los jóvenes asintieron felices, salieron del gran comedor, dirigiéndose a varios lugares. Cuando termino el receso y el almuerzo, todos estaban listos esperando la siguiente presentación.


	8. Weasley Johnson

**Dos personas se pararon en la tarima y se quitaron la capucha. Era un chico pelirrojo, alto y de ojos azules, y una chica, alta y morena.**

-¡al fin, llego mi hora! **-exclamo el pelirrojo con dramatismo.** –hola a todos, soy el mejor y mejorado Fred II Weasley Johnson. Mis padres son Angelina Johnson y George Weasley **–dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los mencionados se sonrojaron.** –tengo 21 años y fui a la casa de Gryffindor, jugué como golpeador. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –actualmente trabajo en sortilegio Weasley, en la sucursal de Francia. **–los gemelos vitorearon, felices que su negocio se va a expandir.** –soy el mejor bromista del clan Weasley. **–Muchos sonrieron, Dominique bufo pero sonrió. –** lo siento, querida prima. Pero es la verdad, la absoluta verdad. **–dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo. –** Dominique y yo, somos los mejores bromistas y dolores de cabeza de nuestros queridos padres y directora minie **–dijo tranquilamente.**

-minie. **–exclamo Remus con una sonrisa.**

-sí, debes tener buenos recuerdos. Nos parecido muy cariñoso llamarla así, así que adoptamos llamarlas también de esa manera. **– Mcgonagall los miro con horror. Mientras el gran comedor estallo en carcajada.** –tranquila profesora, le puedo asegurar que sobrevivirá. **–dijo con una gran sonrisa.** –mi patronum es una hiena y mis padrinos son Katie y Oliver Wood. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **–pregunto Andrew con una sonrisa malévola. Fred II lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-sí, es Keith Wood. **–Contesto Fred mortalmente serio. Oliver miro a George, sonrió con burla.**

-decías algo, de robacunas. **–dijo Oliver con sorna. George lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-bien, ¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿Cómo soy, como tío? **–pregunto Fred con una sonrisa. La expresión de Fred II se volvió triste.**

-lo siento, tío. Pero nosotros no te llegamos a conocer.

-¿Por qué? **–pregunto George preocupado.**

-papá, tío Fred no logro sobrevivir en la guerra final. **–Fred y George se quedaron en shock mientras su familia comenzaron a llorar.** –pero tío, todos tus sobrinos y amigos, somos tus mayores fan. Todas las aventuras y bromas que hiciste con papá. Siempre nos ha gustado escucharla. **–Fred sonrió ampliamente.**

-bueno, eso es mucho mejor. Escuchar que eres héroe bromista de la familia, es lo mejor que he escuchado. **–dijo Fred sonriendo. Luego miro a su hermano George, que tenía los ojos vidriosos.** –gracias, el poner mi nombre a tus hijo, es el mejor regalo que me has dado, George. **–A muchas personas se les aguaron los ojos. Fred II carraspeo.**

-¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien. **–el bajo de la tarima sentándose con sus padres.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Roxanne Angelina Weasley Johnson. Fui a la casa de Gryffindor. **–La mesa de los leones aplaudieron.-** tengo 19 años y jugué como cazadora. **–los Gryffindor aplaudieron.** –trabajo en ministerio en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. **–Angelina sonrió.** –mi patronum es un águila y mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja**. -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Angelina, George frunció el ceño.**

-sí, mamá. **–contesto Roxanne, luego miro a su padre.** –papá, no te vayas a enojar. – **suplico a George.** –mi novio es Leonardo Zabini.

-¿Qué? **–exclamo Fred y George levantándose.**

Mirando mortalmente serio a Leonardo, caminaron hasta la mesa Slytherin, Roxanne bajo rápidamente de la tarima y se fue para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

-por favor, no hagan nada bochornoso. **–suplico Roxanne con expresión de angustia. Fred y George la miraron ofendido.**

-bochornoso. **–exclamo George ofendido.**

-es importante… **-dijo Fred.**

-muy importante… **-aseguro George.**

-no podemos aceptar… **-continuo Fred serio.**

-a cualquiera como parte de la familia. **–dijo George.**

-sin pasar nuestra prueba de admisión. **–terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Mientras la gente lo miraba intrigado, cuál sería la prueba. Leonardo ladeo una sonrisa y miro a Roxanne que tenía la cara apenada.**

-no te preocupes, Roxy. **–aseguro Leonardo, luego miro a los gemelos. A Leonardo, le parecí muy gracioso tener a los gemelos en frente a ello, era muy parecido como le paso en futuro, solo que esa vez había uno.**

-primera pregunta. **–empezó Fred con una mirada determinante.**

-¿te gustan las bromas? **–pregunto George serio.**

Percy, Molly y algunos rodaron los ojos mientras otros se reían. Leonardo interiormente quería reír pero sabía que si se sonreía, los gemelos lo iban atacar.

-sí, señor. **–contesto en tono serio.**

Blaise y Pansy miraban curioso a su hijo y a los gemelos, los encapuchados y los que se había presentado sonreían.

-¿Cuántas detenciones has tenidos? **-pregunto Fred, sacando un lupa y mirando sospechosamente a Leonardo.**

-la verdad no lo sé, he sido muy astuto con mis amigos para que nos no atrapen. Pero, aun así, he estado en muchas detenciones. Mamá debe saber… **-Pansy miro con horror a su hijo, Blaise sonrió. Leonardo miro a Pansy con una cara inocente.** –no te preocupes, papá fue quien escuchaba a nuestra querida profesora. **–Blaise se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y Pansy sonrió con burla. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba pálida. George y Fred intercambiaron miradas.**

-bien. Ultima pregunta y la más importante. **–dijo George con tono dramático.**

-¿Por qué quieres estar con una Weasley como mi sobrina? **–pregunto Fred. Leonardo miro a Roxy.**

-porque es inteligente, hermosa, bromista y siempre está feliz, haciéndole broma a su hermano o dejándolo en ridículo. **–aseguro Leonardo con una sonrisa socarrona. Fred II lo fulmino con la mirada y Roxy hizo una sonrisa malévola. Leonardo miro a George.** –además, le puedo asegurar que nos llevamos muy bien en el futuro, usted me daba algunos consejos para dejar a los prefectos en ridículos, en especial a mi hermano. **–Bruno bufo molesto, pero sonrió. George y Fred suspiraron, algunos nuevamente rodaron los ojos.**

-bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Yo no quiero en mi familia un amargado como Percy. **–Percy lo fulmino con la mirada.** -pierde todo lo divertido de la vida. **–afirmo George. Muchos sonrieron ante el comentario.**

-está bien, te aceptamos. Pero debes saber… **-empezó Fred con una sonrisa malévola.**

-que si le haces daños a nuestra Roxy… **-continuo George con la misma expresión de su hermano.**

-lo pagaras muy caro y aunque este muerto, te perseguiré toda tu vida. **–termino Fred con una sonrisa tan malévola, que algunos se les erizo los vellos. Leo lo miro con horror y comenzó a sentir con la cabeza.**

-sí, señor. **–los gemelos sonrieron satisfecho y miraron a Roxanne.**

-viste, nada vergonzoso ha pasado. **–dijo George tranquilo. Roxy rodo los ojos.**

-sí, claro. **–dijo con sorna su hija. Los gemelos se colocaron a lado de ella y pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de ella, la comenzaron a dirigirla a la mesa de los Gryffindor.** –no he terminado. **–los gemelos se detuvieron y Fred grito:**

-¿alguien más tiene algunas pregunta? **–nadie contesto.**

-viste. **–dijo George.** –los siguientes. **–Roxanne negó con la cabeza sonriendo y miro a su tío Fred.**

-me da mucho gusto conocerte. **–declaro abrazando a Fred. Algunos sonrieron con nostalgia. Roxy y Leonardo intercambiaron mirada, Leo sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano de que se quedara tranquila en la mesa de los Gryffindor, ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.**


	9. Finnigan Patil

**En la tarima había dos jóvenes, un chico blanco, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Y la chica, trigueña de cabello negro y ojos marrones claros.**

-buenas a todos, mi nombre es Alexander Seamus Finnigan Patil. **–Seamus y Parvati se miraron y se sonrojaron. Se ganaron varias burlas de los Gryffindor. Padma siempre molestaba a su hermana sobre Seamus.** –mis padres como ya se habrán dado cuenta son, Parvati Patil y Seamus Finnigan. Estoy en la casa de Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones comenzaron aplaudir.** –tengo 17 años y soy cazador del equipo. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron nuevamente. Parvati y Seamus sonrieron ampliamente, orgullosos.** –mi patronum es un lince, mis padrinos son Padma Patil y Dean Thomas. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –cuando salga, seguiré la carrera de sanador. Mi novia es Lucy Weasley. **–Percy lo miro detenidamente y sonrió. "** tienes sus metas claras" **pensó Percy tranquilo.** – ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿de qué trabajo? **–pregunto Parvati.**

-trabajas en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, en la división de bestia. **–Parvati abrió los ojos como plato.**

-no te preocupes, te encargas de las clasificaciones más inofensivos. **–tranquilizo su hijo con una sonrisa. Parvati suspiro aliviada.**

-y ¿yo? **–pregunto Seamus nervioso.**

-trabajas en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. **–Seamus suspiro aliviado.**

-¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto** – bien. **–se bajó y se fue con a sentar junto a sus padres.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, me llamo Denali Isabel Finnigan Patil. **–sus padres sonrieron.** –tengo 16 años y estoy en la casa de los leones. **–Los Gryffindor aplaudieron.** –mi patronum es una gata, mis padrinos son Lavender Brown y Ron Weasley. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –cuando salga quiero trabajar en el departamento de deporte. **–sus padres sonrieron.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Lavender.**

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. **–Seamus frunció el ceño. Su hija lo miro y sonrió.** –no te preocupes, en el futuro lo has aceptado. **–aun así, su padre lo miro ceñudo.**

-¿alguien más? ¿Nadie? **–Denali miro hacia los encapuchados.** –los siguientes. **–bajo y se sentó con sus padres y hermano.**


	10. Nott Greengrass

Tres jóvenes pasaron y se quitaron las capuchas, revelando a dos chicos y una chica. La chicas es blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. El chico más alto, es blanco, cabello negro y ojos verdes. El chico más bajo es blanco, castaño y ojos marrones más oscuros, muy parecidos a Theo Nott, excepto por el cabello.

-buenas a todos, soy Selene Astoria Nott Greengrass. **–Theo y Astoria se besaron apasionadamente. Luego Astoria miro a Draco con una gran sonrisa.**

-lo voy a lograr, Draco. **–exclamo Tori emocionada.**

Draco sonrió con sinceridad, le dio un abrazo a Astoria y un apretón de mano a Theo. Narcissa miro a su hijo, sorprendida.

Draco y Astoria estaban comprometidos desde muy pequeño, los dos se quieren como hermanos y no como parejas. Pero había un arreglo, un contrato matrimonial entre sus padres para que ellos se casaran. Astoria y Theo están enamorados; lo cual, veían difícil tener una relación. Draco sabía los sentimientos de sus amigos y estaba sinceramente feliz que su "hermana" se casara con la persona que amaba.

-sigo, tengo 16 años y estoy en la casa de las serpientes. **–la mesa de Slytherin aplaudieron.** –soy prefecta.

-prefecta perfecta… **-gritaron los encapuchados. Selene lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-ignórelos. **–dijo, luego sonrió.** –mi patronum es un unicornio, cuando salga del colegio, quiero estudiar derechos. **–sus padres sonrieron orgulloso.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? **–pregunto Theo feliz. Su hija sonrió nerviosa.**

-bueno, por un momento, pensé que no preguntaría eso. **–Astoria y Theo fruncieron el ceño.**

– ¿Quiénes son? **–pregunto Astoria seria.**

-está bien, mis padrinos son Draco Malfoy… **-el rubio agradeció a la pareja.** –y Hermione Granger. **–se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hermione agradeció a Astoria, la castaña asintió con una sonrisa.**

-¿Qué? **–exclamo Theo y Draco sorprendido.**

-sí, Hermione Granger es mi madrina. **–reitero Selene muy seria. Los Gryffindor miraban a Hermione y luego miraba a la mesa de Slytherin.** –está claro, que en el futuro no es nada a lo que pasa en estos tiempos. Además, mi madrina es amiga de mamá. **–los Slytherin miraron ceñudo a Astoria.**

 **0o0o000o0o000o0**

 **En la mesa de Gryffindor miraban a Hermione como una traidora…**

-amiga de una serpiente. **–exclamo, Harry en shock.**

-¿Qué? **–exclamo, Hermione molesta.** –no tiene nada de malo, hablar con una Slytherin. **–muchos bufaron.**

-seguro te están utilizando para obtener información de Harry. Nos estas traicionando. **–exclamo, Ron molesto. Hermione sonrió con sorna.**

-nadie me está utilizando en nada. Astoria y yo, solo hablamos de libro y cosas importantes. Nada que tenga que ver con Harry o de algún Gryffindor o Slytherin. Además, es una de las únicas personas que puedo hablar de libros y no solo hablar de Quidditch. **–exclamo, Hermione molesta. Sus amigos la miraron apenados, Ron iba a discutir cuando recibió un zape de Fred.**

-cállate, Ron. Y no digas más estupideces. **–reprendió, George serio. Ron lo miro mal, pero una mirada de Molly, se calló y no dijo más nada.**

 **0o0o000o0o000o0**

En la mesa de Slytherin, Theo y Draco miraron confundido a Tori. Astoria resoplo molesta que la estuvieran taladrando con la mirada.

-ya, déjenme de mirarme así. No he matado a nadie. **–dijo Astoria seria.**

-amiga de una Gryffindor. **–exclamo Draco iracundo.**

-de Granger. **–añadió Theo.**

-de una sangre… - **pero antes que continuara Draco, fue mojado por su ahijada.**

Él lo miro iracundo. A cualquiera fuera espantado pero Selene era una serpiente igual que él, y no había ningún efecto de miedo en ella.

-creo que hay algo que no ha quedado claro, todavía. **–siseo Selene con los ojos tan frio que helaría a cualquiera. Y así, le paso a muchos.** –en el futuro es muy diferente a lo que creen ahora, así que, nada de insulto despectivo contra mi madrina o se las verán conmigo. ¿Entendido? **–Draco y Theo asintieron rápidamente.**

Astoria sonrió con burla. Mientras los Slytherin y Gryffindor estaba muy sorprendido.

-además, deben recordar que yo no creo tanto eso de la sangre. **–añadió Astoria tranquilamente.** –con solo mirar el potencial de Jean, es fácilmente tirar a la basura toda esa creencia arcaicas. **–Todos estaban choqueados, excepto Hermione y los chicos del futuro que sonreían.**

-¡Astoria! **–exclamo avergonzada, Daphne.**

-¿Qué?, solo he dicho lo que pienso. **–dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombro, luego miro a su hija y sonrió.** –me alegra que las cosas cambiaran **. –dijo sincera, Astoria.** –dime, ¿tienes novio? **–su hija se sonrojo levemente.**

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. A papá le cae muy bien. **–aseguro con una sonrisa, Selene mirando Theo.** -¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta? **–nadie contesto.** –bien **. –se bajó de la tarima, saludo a su madrina y luego se fue a donde sus padres y se sentó.**

 **0o0o000o0o000o0**

-hola a cada uno de ustedes, me llamo Hyperion Helios Nott Greengrass. **–luego señalo a su hermano pequeño.** –y él es Theodore Cronus Nott Greengrass. **–ellos miraron ceñudos a sus padres**. –en serio, no podían buscar más nombre. **–se quejó el mayor. Sus padres se sonrojaron.**

-yo tengo 13 años. **–señalo a su hermano mayor.** –y él tiene 15 años. Estamos en Slytherin. **–la mesa de las serpientes aplaudieron.**

-yo soy cazador y Cronus es jugador de reserva como buscador. **–los Slytherin aplaudieron. –** mi patronum es un tiburón, mi hermana me lo enseño.

-yo todavía no puedo hacer uno corpóreo pero sigo intentándolo. **–dijo determinante el pequeño, sus padres sonrieron orgulloso.**

-mis padrinos son Daphne Greengrass y Neville Longbottom. **–un poco sorprendido, Neville agradeció a la pareja. Daphne agradeció a su hermana, aunque un poco confusa por ser madrina junto a Longbottom, nuevamente.**

-y mis padrinos son Blaise y Pansy Zabini. **–dijo Cronus sonriéndole a sus padrinos.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Por qué sus padres me escogieron ser su madrina junto con Longbottom? **–pregunto Daphne con las cejas fruncidas.**

-tía es porque… **-iba a hablar Cronus, cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano.**

-porque a mamá le cae muy bien a nuestro padrino. Así que lo considero con una buena persona para guiarnos con tía Daphne, si ellos ustedes nos llegaran a faltar. **–dijo tranquilamente Hyperion.**

 **0o0o000o0o000o0**

 **En la mesa de Slytherin…**

Astoria frunció el ceño. "eso es mentira", miro a su hija. Selene estaban roja de estar aguantando la risa, Astoria elevo una ceja y miro a su hermana. Daphne estaba mirando a Neville como tratando de averiguar porque su pequeña hermana la había emparejado con él, para ser los padrinos. Luego vino entendimiento a su cabeza, la razón porque, Neville y su querida hermana eran los padrinos tanto de Hyperion como de Paulette. Luego sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza, "eso no puedo ser posible o sí". Miro a sus hijos e Hyperion le quiño el ojo. Astoria sonrió ampliamente y miro a su hermana. Daphne frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa? **–pregunto Daphne, seria.**

-nada, solo estoy feliz que seas la madrina de mi hijo y nos mantengamos unidas. **–dijo Astoria tranquilamente. Daphne sonrió.**

\- también lo estoy, aunque sea con Longbottom. **–recrimino sonriendo, Daphne.**

-ya, ya… sé que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como madrina. **–aseguro su hermana, Daphne sonrió.**

 **0o0o000o0o000o0**

-¿tiene alguna pregunta? **–Pregunto Hyperion. Nadie contesto.** –bien. Entonces, los siguientes. **–los dos bajaron, fueron a la mesa de los Gryffindor**

-hola, tía. **–saludo Cronus a Hermione. La castaña sonrió confusa pero no comento nada.**

-hola, ¿Cómo te sientes estar aquí? **–pregunto Hermione.**

-bien, aunque un poco extraño. Verte a ti más joven, es raro. **–dijo sincero, Cronus.**

-comprendo. **–dijo, Hermione. Luego miro a Hyperion. –** hola. **–Hyperion se sonrojo. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa por la actitud del castaño.**

-lo siento, tía. **–grito Hyperion, asustando a Hermione.**

Se acercó rápidamente a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, atropelladamente. Ella se sonrojo como un tomate. Los Gryffindor se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto los jóvenes del futuro que se burlaban de Hyperion. El castaño lo fulmino con la mirada.

-creo que sus padres están esperando, que estén con ellos. **–dijo Hermione, sonrojada. Los dos jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa.**


	11. Weasley Brown

**Dos personas pasaron y se quitaron las capuchas, revelando a un chico y una chica. Los jóvenes son pelirrojos, blancos y de ojos azules.**

-hola a todos, me llamo Rose Weasley Brown.

Ron se quedó pálido mientras Lavender pego un chillido, saltando encima de él y lo beso. Algunos al ver el espectáculo, pusieron cara de asco mientras otros hacían arcadas. Hermione bajo la cabeza entristecida, Harry lo miro triste, Ginny le dio un apretón de mano y le brindo una sonrisa conciliadora.

–por favor, sepárense. **–grito, Rose avergonzada. Lavender y Ron se separaron, los dos estaban rojos como un tomate.** –que vergonzoso. **–dijo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.** –bueno, sigo. Tengo 17 años y estoy en la casa de Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –Soy prefecta… **-sus padres sonrieron orgulloso.** –y no juego, sin embargo, apoyo a mi equipo. Cuando salga, quiero trabajar en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Mi patronum es una nutria, mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –Mis mejores amigos son Al y Scorp, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿de que trabajamos, mi Ro-Ro y yo? **–pregunto empalagosa, Lavender. Ron estaba sonrojado mientras Molly la miraba ceñuda.**

-pues, mi papá es Auror… **-Ron sonrió ampliamente. Harry palmeo su espalda, sonriendo.** –y mamá, eres columnista en el profeta. **–Lavender sonrió ampliamente y fue felicitada por su amiga Parvati. Luego miro mal a Hermione, esta solo rodo los ojos.**

-¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿tienes novio? **–pregunto su Tía Ginny. La pelirroja se sonrojo.**

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. **–Ron frunció las cejas.** –bien, ¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bueno, sigues. **–le dijo a su hermano, luego bajo y se fue a la mesa de los Gryffindor donde saludo a todos tranquilamente.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, yo soy Hugo Weasley Brown. **–Lavender y Ron se dieron un beso, Hugo arrugo la nariz.** –por favor, sepárense. Suficiente que los veo todos los días en casa. **–dijo molesto su hijo. Sus padres se ruborizaron, recibiendo burla de muchos.** –gracias. **–dijo sarcástico.** –tengo 15 año y estoy en casa de los leones. **–la mesa de los Gryffindor aplaudieron.** –Soy golpeador de reserva del equipo… **-sus padres sonrieron orgulloso.** -mi patronum es un perro, mis padrinos son Parvati y Seamus Finnigan. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Cómo somos como padres? **–pregunto Ron nervioso.**

-son bueno, nos avergüenza con sus actos amoroso… **-arrugo un poco la nariz pero luego sonrió.** –pero todo lo demás, bien. **–aseguro Hugo.**

-¿tienes novia? **–pregunto Lavender. Su hijo se sonrojo.**

-sí, es Denali Finnigan. **–Seamus miro a Hugo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Cuando Seamus se iba levantar, iracundo. Denali lo hechizo, petrificándolo. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta mientras los jóvenes del futuro se carcajeaban.** \- ¿alguien más? **–continuo, Hugo. Ignorando olímpicamente los hechos de su novia. Nadie contesto, Hugo miro al director. –** esto es todo por hoy, lo demás se presentaran mañana. **–el director asintió.**

-bien, jóvenes como escucharon. Esto se ha terminado, la cena estará lista a las 7. Ahora pueden desalojar el comedor. **–algunos jóvenes decepcionados salieron del gran comedor. Los adultos se fueron con el director Dumbledore para irse por la red Flu. Los jóvenes que se había presentados se fueron con sus conocidos mientras lo que todavía le faltaban por presentarse, se fueron con la directora Mcgonagall a la sala de menesteres.**


	12. Conversación

**Al día siguiente, Hermione era una de las primeras estar caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts como siempre. Al mismo tiempo, algunos Slytherin iban llegando, entre ellos estaba Selene Nott que se acercó a ella.**

-hola, ¿Cómo amaneciste? **–saludo, Selene con una sonrisa.**

-muy bien y ¿tu? **–contesto, Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.**

-bien, ¿lista para lo que viene? **–Hermione frunció ligeramente las cejas.** –créeme, será una gran sorpresa. **–a ella no le agrado el tono socarrón de su ahijada.**

-¿puedo preguntar algo? **–Selene asintió.** -Hyperion tiene alguna relación con mi futura hija, ¿verdad? **–ella abrió los ojos como plato.**

-yo… ¡eh! ¿Cómo lo supiste? **–dijo choqueada, Selene. Hermione sonrió con burla.**

-fácil, los nervios que mostro al estar cerca de mí, pedir disculpa por nada. Puede que sea un gran mentiroso con los demás, pero soy muy observadora y cuidadosa con las personas. En especial, que Neville y Daphne estén casados. Porque, yo no creí para nada ese cuento que Astoria le agrada a Neville **–Selene sonrió.**

-eres astuta **. –aseguro su ahijada. -** Mi mama y mi padrino tienen razón sobre ti. **–Hermione la miro confundida.** –bueno, ellos siempre han dicho que si no hubiera habido esos prejuicio sobre la sangre, tu fácilmente fueras sido seleccionada como Slytherin. **–Hermione se sonrojo y sonrió.**

-veo que en el futuro ha cambiado mucho, como para aguantar al egocéntrico y petulante de tu padrino. **–dijo Hermione con sorna. Selene asintió, sonriendo.**

-sí. **–luego se volvió seria. –** después de la guerra y muchas pérdidas de seres queridos. Muchos cambiaron sus prejuicios como has visto hasta ahora y otro con el tiempo cambiaron después de presenciar cosas muy desagradables. **–Hermione asintió pensativa.**

-es triste que para hacer entender muchas personas ver sus errores, tienen que sacrificarse muchos. **–razono Hermione con tristeza. Su ahijada asintió.**

-pero al menos valió la pena, fuera sido peor si no hubiera ocurrido un cambio en las personas que tenían o tienen esos prejuicio. **–dijo Selene.**

-sí, tienes razón. **–luego sonrió. –** vas a ser una gran legisladora. **–aseguro Hermione. Las dos sonrieron.**

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? estas aconsejando a mi ahijada, que sea una come-libro como tú. **–dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.** –porque eso estaría mal. **–Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-no, Malfoy. Le estaba diciendo que no sea una idiota como tú. **–expecto burlona, Hermione. Draco se le borro la sonrisa.**

-mira, maldita… **-Hermione saco rápidamente su varita y lo a punto en el cuello.**

-no, mira tú. Yo estaba tranquilamente hablando con… **-estaba Hermione hablando cuando fue interrumpido por su ahijada.**

-si quieren evitar algún problema, tía sugiero que bajes la varita. Tus amigos se acercan. **–le aviso Selene viendo como venía Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Neville y Ron. Hermione bajo rápidamente su varita.**

-¿Qué pasa aquí? **–pregunto Harry, tenía fruncidas la cejas. Mientras los otros miraban mal a Malfoy.**

-nada, mis padrinos solo hablaban conmigo, pero ya nos vamos. **–invento, Selene. Rápidamente arrastrando a Malfoy, que estaba farfullando algo.**

-tienes demasiada confiancita con los Slytherin, Hermione. **–dijo con sorna, Lavender.**

-el que esté hablando con una Slytherin del futuro, no significa que sea amiga de las serpientes en esto momento. **–se defendió Hermione.** –además, ella es mi ahijada y puedo hablar con ella, si se me da la gana. **–añadió y rápidamente desapareció hacia el gran comedor.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la de Slytherin…**

-ya, por favor. No refunfuñes. **–exclamo cansada Selene de escuchar a Draco. El rubio lo miro indignado, pero antes de que hablara.**

-mi tía necesitara mucho el apoyo de los Slytherin. **–murmuro Selene para sí misma, cuando vio entrar a Hermione con las cejas fruncidas y algunos de sus amigos serios, que la seguían.**

-¿Qué? **–exclamo Draco confundido. Selene lo miro sorprendida.**

-nada, que van empezar. **–señalando la tarima y habían dos encapuchados. Todos los invitados del día anterior estaban en sus respectivas mesas y con sus familias.**


	13. Longbottom Greengrass

**Los dos jóvenes se quitaron la capucha, revelando una chica rubia pero ojos marrones y un chico castaño, alto y ojos verdes.**

-buenos días a todos, me llamo Alice Longbottom. **–Neville abrió los ojos sorprendidos que se fuera a casar. Su hija le sonrió con ternura, él se sonrojo pero sonrió ampliamente.** –tengo 17 años y estoy en la casa, Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –prefecta, no juego Quidditch pero apoyo a mi casa. **–Neville sonrió orgulloso, la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –Mi patronum es un cisne. Cuando termine, deseo ser profesora de pociones. **–Neville sonrió aliviado, de que su hija fuera tan buena en ese lado que él carecía, como para querer ser profesora.** -mis padrinos son Hermione Granger… **-la mencionada agradeció a Neville.** -y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? **–exclamo Draco y Neville, sorprendidos. Mientras algunos amigos se burlaban de Malfoy, en la mesa de Gryffindor se sumó un silencio mirando a Neville como un traidor.**

-sí, pero antes que pregunte, el porqué. Debe saber que fue por mamá, no por ti, papá. Tú lo aceptaste por mamá. **–explico rápidamente Alice. Neville asintió, Hermione rodo los ojos mirando algunos de la mesa.**

-ya dejen de mirarlo así, él puede decidir y poner a cualquiera que se le dé la gana, como padrino a sus hijos. **–dijo exasperada Hermione. –** siempre y cuando no sea Voldemort. **–añadió con sorna. Mientras algunos jadearon horrorizados por pronunciar el nombre del innombrable. Algunos sonrieron, en especial los del futuro.**

-gracias, Tía. **–Hermione sonrió y asintió.**

-bueno, al menos mi ahijada es hermosa, así que, eso recompensa que sea de Longbottom. **–reflexiono Draco, luego miro Neville.** – ¡hey!, Longbottom. **–grito, Neville lo miro nervioso.** –gracias. **–dijo tranquilamente, dejando a varios sorprendido. Alice le sonrió.**

-gracias. **–le dijo Alice a Draco. El solo asintió.** –bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Quién es tu madre? **–pregunto Astoria. Alice sonrió.**

-mi hermano se encargara de decirles, le sorprenderá, se los aseguro. **–contesto Alice con una sonrisa malévola.**

-bueno, ¿de qué trabajo? **–pregunto Neville.**

-eres el profesor de Herbología. **–la profesora Sprout le sonrió a Neville con cariño. Neville se sonrojo, sonriendo. Recibió varias felicitaciones de sus amigos y compañero.**

-¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Hermione.**

-sí, tía. Es Louis Weasley. **–dijo mirando a su padre. Neville miro a Louis amenazadoramente.** –por favor, papá…

-espero que la cuides o por tu bien, me encargare de que varias plantas sumamente peligrosa se cuelen en tu habitación y te traguen vivo. **–siseo Neville tranquilamente. Louis asintió rápidamente. Todos estaban boquiabiertos por la actitud tan fría de Neville. Alice estaba roja de la vergüenza.** –puedes seguir. **–Le dijo a su hija.**

-yo… **-carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de todos.** –tienen alguna pregunta. **–nadie contesto.** –Bien **–miro a su hermano.** –suerte. **–le dijo sinceramente y luego bajo, sentándose junto a su padre.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hola a todos, Soy Apollo Frank Longbottom, el mellizo de mi hermana. **–Daphne frunció las cejas.** –tengo 17 años, mi casa es de Slytherin. **–se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Neville tenía los ojos bien abiertos.** –sí, lo sé. Soy un Longbottom pero es por causa de mamá. **–dijo tranquilamente. Daphne comenzó a hiperventilar, miro a Neville.** **–** sigo, soy golpeador del equipo. **–en la mesa de Slytherin aplaudieron un poco sorprendidos.** –mi patronum es un tigre. Cuando termine, quiero trabajar en la empresa familiar. Mis padrinos son Astoria y Theo Nott. – **Los mencionados agradecieron a Neville, mientras Daphne estaba sonrojada.** – soy un merodeador y soy Lunático. **–Con su varita se convirtió en un lobo negro. Remus sonrió. Se convirtió rápidamente en él.** – ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿yo soy tu madre? **–pregunto Daphne sonrojada. Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertos, Neville la miro, sorprendido. Luego miro a su hijo, que sonreía.**

-sí. **–dijo con una amplia sonrisa.** –Alice Daphne Longbottom Greengrass y yo, somos tus hijos. **–Daphne se desmayó. Astoria la despertó y comenzó a balbucear.**

-¿Longbottom? **–dijo con incredulidad.** –no puede ser, ¿Cómo? **–dijo Daphne mirando a su hijo.**

-bueno, ustedes se hicieron amigos en la escuela cuando había terminado la guerra. Luego, se hicieron novios, hasta casarse. **–explico Apollo encogiéndose de hombro. Daphne miro a su hermana que sonreía.**

\- y ¿de qué tú te ríes?, si se puede saber. **–dijo molesta con su hermana pequeña.**

-bueno, al final te casaras con un chico alto y corpulento, como a ti te gusta. **–dijo burlona, Astoria.**

Su hermana la fulmino con la mirada, luego miro a Neville. Él estaba rojo como un tomate y un poco avergonzado. Ella lo escudriño físicamente, era alto, corpulento mas no gordo, un poco descoordinado pero no era un problema para ella.

–además, van a tener hijos hermosos, no te quejes. **–dijo Astoria tranquilamente.** –peor, hubiera sido Goyle o Crabbe. **–dijo con sorna. Los mencionados, la fulminaron con la mirada. Daphne puso cara de asco, suspiro vencida**

-tienes razón, son muy guapos. **–aseguro Daphne con una sonrisa ladeada.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-bueno, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **–pregunto Astoria.**

-sí, es Paulette Zabini. **–Blaise miro Paulette.**

-por eso, dijiste que lo había aprobado. **–Paulette asintió con una sonrisa.** –Tienes razón, Longbottom y Daphne tienen una buena educación. **–aseguro Blaise con una sonrisa conciliadora.**

-gracias, papá. **–dijo Paulette con una gran sonrisa.**

-¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿de qué trabajo? **–pregunto nerviosa, Daphne.**

-el abuelo te permitió manejar los negocios de la familia, así que eres su administradora. **–dijo, Apollo orgulloso. Daphne sonrió ampliamente y miro a Astoria, que sonreía con sinceridad.**

-te lo mereces, y sé que lo estás haciendo bien. **–aseguro su hermana mientras la abrazaba.**

-gracias. **–dijo con los ojos aguados.**

-¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien, al fin. **–dijo melodramático.** –Los siguientes. **–luego bajo y se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin, donde saludo a sus padrinos y tíos, y a regañadientes se llevó a su madre a la mesa Gryffindor. Neville se levantó y le dio un gran espacio tanto para su hijo como su futura esposa.**


	14. Potter Weasley

**Tres personas estaban en la tarima, se quitaron la capucha, revelando a dos chicos de cabellos azabache y una chica pelirroja. El chico más alto, cabello azabache pero sus ojos marrones. El otro chico es azabache, piel pálida como su hermano y ojos verdes esmeraldas como Harry. La chica es pelirroja pero ojos marrones como Ginny.**

-Hola a cada uno de ustedes. Me llamo Lily Luna Potter Weasley.

Harry sonrió y miro a Ginny, ella estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz de su cabello. Hermione sonrió y le dio un codazo a la pelirroja que tenía la cabeza agachada, ella miro a la castaña y Hermione le señalo hacia donde estaba Harry. Ginny lo miro y sonrió ampliamente, cuando era correspondida por el azabache con tanta alegría que deslumbraba el lugar. Su hija carraspeo.

–bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, mis padres son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Tengo 15 años y estoy en la casa Gryffindor. **–en la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –soy buscadora. **–los Gryffindor aplaudieron fuerte. Harry Y Ginny se miraron y se dieron un beso fugaz, separándose los dos estaba sonrojado, cuando miraron a Ron, el pelirrojo solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los Weasley estaban felices que Harry se convertiría en parte de la familia, oficialmente.** –sigo, mi patronus es una cierva, mis padrinos son Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –cuando termine, quiero ser jugadora profesional como mamá en las Arpías Holyhead. **–Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras era felicitada por muchos de sus amigos. -¿** alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿somos buenos padre? **–pregunto Harry nervioso.**

-por supuesto, papá. **–Harry se sonrojo pero estaba feliz, que no solo sobreviviría a la guerra sino que también se casaría con la chica que amaba.**

-¿tienes novio? **–pregunto Ginny, Harry frunció las cejas**.

-sí, pero todavía no se ha presentado. **–dijo con una sonrisa, su hija.** –es un buen muchacho, papá. **–Harry lo miro con sospecha. Lily suspiro y negó con la cabeza. -¿** alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien. **–miro a su hermano que era por centímetro más chico que él otro.** –suerte, Al **. –el chico asintió, Lily bajo, saludo a toda su familia y se sentó con sus padres.**

-buenas, mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Weasley. **–todos quedaron boquiabierta. Snape miro sorprendido a Harry, el azabache miro a Albus como si estuviera loco. Cuando iba a preguntar, Albus levanto la mano.** –cualquiera pregunta será al final de mi presentación. **–Harry y Ginny se quedaron sorprendido con su hijo. Muchos de los jóvenes sonrieron con sorna.** –tengo 17 años y estoy en la casa de Slytherin. **–todos se quedaron sorprendido. Albus ignoro olímpicamente y siguió.** –soy cazador, mi patronus es un fénix. **–la mesa de los Slytherin aplaudieron, aun sorprendidos.** –mis padrinos son George y Angelina Weasley. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** –mis mejores amigos son Rose y Scorp. Cuando termine, estudiare derechos, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Por qué tienes el nombre del profesor Snape? **–pregunto Harry entre diente.**

-bueno, porque en tiempos futuros descubrirás que el profesor Snape, te ha estado ayudando sin que tú lo notaras. Además, me dijiste cuando estaba en la estación de King Cross que llevaba dos nombres de dos grandes directores y que el profesor Snape, era o es en este caso, el hombre más valiente que has conocido. **–explico Albus, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos.**

Harry miro a Snape, incrédulo. Snape estaba sonrojado, muy avergonzado como en su vida nunca lo ha estado.

-yo… **-iba hablar Harry, pero estaba en shock.**

-gracias, Potter. **–dijo Snape, asombrado nuevamente a todos. Excepto a los jóvenes del futuro. Harry solo logra asentir.**

-¿alguna otra pregunta?

-sí, ¿Por qué estás en Slytherin? **–pregunto Ginny confundida. Al sonrió.**

-porque así quise. **–contesto.** –bueno, inicialmente tenía miedo de quedar en esa casa pero luego de ver a mi amigo Scorp, estar tan tranquilo de quedar sean en esa casa o la de los leones, entonces, decidí, aceptar los consejo de papá y quitarme los prejuicio sobre la casa de Slytherin. El sombrero me selecciono para la casa Slytherin, papá no tuvo problema en aceptarlo. Él me dijo que estaría llevando un gran mago. **–Ginny sonrió con cariño a Harry, este se sonrojo.**

-¿tienes novia? **–pregunto Hermione.**

-sí, tía. Pero todavía no se ha presentado. - **contesto Albus sonriendo.** -¿alguna otra pregunta? ¿Nadie? Bien… **-miro a su hermano.** –suerte. **–James asintió con una sonrisa ladeada. Luego bajo y se sentó junto a sus padres.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hola a cada una de las preciosuras de este tiempo. **–muchas chicas sonrieron embobada. Harry se sonrojo totalmente y Ginny sonrió con burla a Harry.**

-es igualito a tu padre **. –aseguro Remus sonriendo.**

-gracias, me llamo James Sirius Potter Weasley. Tengo 19 años y estuve en la casa Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron.** –fui golpeador. **–en la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.** –estudio para ser Auror como papá. **–Harry sonrió ampliamente. –** fui parte de los merodeadores 2 como cornamenta. **–se transformó en un ciervo. Luego volvió a la normalidad. –** mi patronum es un lobo, por mis tíos favoritos. **_–Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, muchos chicos del futuro sonrieron._** –mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** – ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **–pregunto una chica de Slytherin.**

-lo siento, nena. Pero si, es Iordanka Krum. **–contesto con una sonrisa sensual. Ginny y Cho se fulminaron con la mirada.**

-te prohíbo que estés, con el hijo de la Weasley. **–dijo Cho mirando reprobatoriamente a su hija.**

-no creo que podrías detenerme, aunque quisieras. **–dijo con burla, Iordanka.** –además, papá no tuvo ningún problema de aceptar a James. **–dijo con una gran sonrisa. Cho fulmino con la mirada a Viktor.**

-¿Qué?, es un Potter, es decir, triunfador. Lo cual, eso indica que mi hija sabe escoger. **–dijo tajante Viktor, encogiéndose de hombro.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-james, no quiero a la hija de Cho como nuera. Debes dejarla. **–dijo tajante, Ginny. Su hijo sonrió.**

-no lo hare, yo sigo mis propio sueños, como tú lo hiciste con papá. **–dijo tajante James. Su madre iba a replicar pero…**

-yo que tú, no perdería el tiempo con él. **–le dijo Albus. Su madre lo miro molesta.** –es un consejo. James es un Potter y un Weasley hasta los huesos, por más que le hables que no lo haga, él no lo va hacer y hará lo que él quiere. Es tu hijo, deberías saberlo. **–dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombro. Ginny miro a James, él le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.**

-está bien. **–dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados.**

-gracias. **–dijo James con una sonrisa triunfante.**

-en definitiva, es un Potter. **–aseguro Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica. Harry miro a su futuro hijo y sonrió ampliamente.**

-bien, ¿alguna pregunta? **–nadie contesto.** –bueno, entonces, los siguientes. **–bajo de la tarima y se fue, saludo a su novia y sentándose cerca de sus padres.**


	15. Malfoy Granger

**Pasaron 4 personas, al quitarse las capuchas, revelaron a un chico rubio platinado y ojos grises, otro chico de rubio platinado de ojos azules, profundo, los dos muy parecido a Draco. Una chica era de cabello castaño claro mientras la otra chica era castaña completamente, lo que tenía en similitud era sus ojos grises y su tamaño. Draco y Narcissa sonrieron ampliamente, sabían que eran Malfoy, aunque un poco extrañado de que fueran cuatros en vez de uno.**

-buenos días a todos, me llamo Lyra Etamin y… **-señalando a su hermana de cabello castaño claro.** -Y ella es Deneb Cygnus Malfoy, mi melliza mayor. **-Draco sonrió orgulloso de que vaya a tener hijas hermosas.**

-tenemos 15 años, yo estoy en la casa de Ravenclaw… **-en la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron un poco sorprendido. Draco frunció las cejas.** -y ella, en la casa de los Slytherin. **-en la mesa de las serpientes aplaudieron. Draco y Narcissa sonrieron.**

-somos prefecta y cazadora en cada equipo. **-dijo Lyra. En la mesa de las Águilas y las Serpientes, aplaudieron fuerte. Draco sonrió orgulloso. Muchos Gryffindor soltaron algunos bufidos.**

-mi patronus es un Husky siberiano y el de Lyra es un lobo. **-dijo Deneb con una sonrisa, muy conocidos para algunos, pero alejaron todo pensamiento inverosímil que podría ser ella.** -mis padrinos son Daphne y Neville Longbottom. **-los mencionados agradecieron sonrojado a Draco.**

-mis padrinos son Pansy Zabini y Theo Nott. **-los mencionados agradecieron.**

-¿alguna pregunta? **-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.**

-sí, ¿quién es su madre? **-pregunto Draco.**

-mi hermano mayor se encargara de decirlo. **-respondió Lyra con una sonrisa malévola.** \- ¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿Por qué Deneb está en Ravenclaw? Si, los Malfoy siempre han estado en Slytherin. **-Pregunto Pansy mientras algunos asentía.**

-por mamá. **-respondió con tranquilidad, Deneb. Draco miro a la mesa Ravenclaw, si había alguien parecido a su hija, pero no había. Sus hijas sonrieron con burla pero no comentaron nada.**

-¿tienen novio? **-pregunto Astoria. Deneb y Lyra se sonrojaron.**

-sí. **-respondieron al mismo tiempo. Draco frunció las cejas.**

-pero todavía no se ha presentado. **-dijo Lyra.**

-mi novio es… Hyperion Nott. **–contesto, Deneb. Hermione frunció las cejas, confundida. Solos sus hijos se dieron de cuentas.**

Astoria sonrió ampliamente y miro a Draco

-pueda que nosotros no sentimos nada, más que sentimiento de hermano. Pero claramente, nuestros hijos sí que lo hay. Me agrada. **-dijo sinceramente, Astoria. Draco sonrió y asintió.**

-¿alguien más? **-nadie contesto.** -bien. **-las mellizas bajaron y se fueron, dónde estaba Draco y su abuela.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, me llamo Scorpius Draco Malfoy. **-algunas chicas suspiraron.** -tengo 18 años, fui prefecto y premio anual. **-** **Draco sonrió orgulloso.** -soy una serpiente, cazador y capitán del equipo. **-Los Slytherin aplaudieron fuerte.** -Soy metamorfomago. **-Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.** \- mi patronus es un Dragón, como el de mamá. Mis padrinos son George Weasley y Astoria Nott. Al salir de Hogwarts, trabajare en los negocios familiares. **-los mencionados agradecieron, George un tanto sorprendido, pero no presto atención y siguió como si nada. Draco se extrañó, pero lo atribuyo que podía ser por la madre de sus hijos.** -y mis mejores amigos son Al y Rose.

-¿Qué? **-exclamo Draco, Ron y Harry incrédulos.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la mesa de los Gryffindor…**

-amigos de un que esta generación se ha vuelto loca. **-dijo Ron, rojo de la ira. Miro a su hija y a su sobrino.** -Se los prohíbo. **-su hija sonrió con sorna.**

-no puedes hacer nada para detenernos, lo intentaste pero no lo lograste. **-dijo Rose con una sonrisa triunfante.**

-en el futuro, nos amenazaste con desheredarnos pero mamá, te regaño y no tuvo problema en aceptar a Scorp, cuando lo conoció. **-dijo Albus mirando mal a Ron, el pelirrojo se sonrojo.**

-Ronald Weasley, deja de amenazar a mis pequeños. **-regaño Molly, Ron bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Los gemelos comenzaron a molestarlo.**

-¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Por qué eres amigos del hijo de Potter y la hija de Weasley? **-pregunto Draco serio.**

-bueno, primero me hice amigo de Al cuando tenía 8 años, ya que James y Ted, que son casi como tus ahijados, se iban algunas veces a la mansión a pasar una semana de visita, y lo llevaban a él, para que no se quedara solo. **-Draco lo miro sorprendido.** -cuando entramos a Hogwarts, me hice amigo de Rose, ya que es una buena persona y es prima de mi amigo. **-explico tranquilo, Scorpius.**

-¿tienes novia? **-pregunto Blaise.**

-sí, es Selene Nott. **-** **respondió serio, Scorpius. Theo miro Draco, serio.**

-espero que tu hijo, se comporte a la altura con mi hija. **-dijo entre dientes, Theo.**

-pues, yo espero eso mismo de tu hijo. **-le respondió mordaz, Draco. Theo no comento nada y miro a su hija, ella sonreía.**

-no te preocupes, Scorpius no es como el tío Draco, en sus tiempos. **-aseguro Selene. Theo suspiro aliviado. Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y miro a su hijo.**

-¿Por qué eres metamorfomago? **-pregunto Draco. Su hijo sonrió.**

-por los cambios que hubo en el futuro, en nuestra familia. **-aseguro su hijo tranquilo. Draco lo miro confundido pero no dijo nada.** \- ¿alguien más?, ¿nadie?, bien. **-miro a su hermano.** -suerte, cualquier cosa, me encargo yo. **-aseguro Scorpius. Su hermano frunció las cejas.** -ya sabes, para que no interrumpas tu presentación. **-aseguro Scorpius con una sonrisa ladeada. Su hermano sonrió, bajo de la tarima y se fue con su padre, abuela y hermanas.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas a todos, soy Tyl Serpens Malfoy. **-hizo una pausa.** -Granger. **-se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos quedaron en shock, excepto los del futuro, claro.**

\- ¿Qué? **-gritaron en el gran comedor.**

-eso no es posible. **-Gritaron Draco y Hermione, levantándose y fulminándose con la mirada.**

-pues, lo es. Tú eres nuestra madre **.** **-aseguro Tyl sonriéndole a Hermione.**

-Hermione, eres una traidora. **-exclamo Ron de la furia. Ella lo miro ceñuda, estaba pálida.** -seguramente eres amiguita con ese maldito hurón volador. **-sentencio. Hermione lo miro, como si estuviera loco.**

-estas demente **.** **-reacciono.** \- ¿crees que estuviera de amiguita con alguien que me insulta públicamente palabras ofensivas y desagradable, como sangres sucia? **-pregunto Hermione, hecha una furia.**

-es que, te acusa de estar de amiga con una serpiente. **-dijo Ginny mirando mal a Hermione. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida de que su amiga la estuviera condenando.**

-eso no tiene nada que ver, Astoria es amable y no tiene problema con la sangre. A diferencia de Malfoy, que se cree superior a todos. **-se trató de defender Hermione, ella miro a su mejor amigo.** -Harry…

-no sé qué decirte, Hermione. Pero es Malfoy, un mortífago… **-Draco se pudo pálido, el saber que Harry sabia de su marca.** -te casaras con un mortífago, con un maldito que apoya la tontería de la sangre, con uno de ellos que apoya a Voldemort. El hombre que mató a mis padres. Además, te casaras con el sobrino, de la loca de Bellatrix que mato a Sirius… eres una traidora. **-dijo con asco, Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos como plato de la impresión, quedo en shock momentáneamente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la acusación de Harry. Luego con movimiento tranquilo, Hermione se levantó de la mesa, se cuadro los hombros y con la mirada fría, miro a Harry.**

-todo sobre los sucesos de tus padres, lo sé. Pero te puedo decir, que mi lealtad ha estado contigo y siempre lo estará. No sé qué pasara en el futuro para que me case con Malfoy, así que, no puedo defenderme de eso. **-admitió. -** Pero, jamás en tu vida pongas en duda que te voy a traicionar, porque eres como mi hermano, y eso lo valoro. Y por ello, te apoyo en toda la situaciones que te has encontrados, sin dudar un momento si estuvieras equivocado. Y más, cuando aquellos que te dieron la espalda pensando que eras un mentiroso, siempre te apoye. Recuerda eso, Potter. **-siseo cada palabra, Hermione. Luego sin más, salió del comedor. Recta y con pasos, elegantes y decididos. Todos estaban en shock, algunos avergonzados y otros sorprendidos. Harry estaba estático, resonándole las palabras en su cabeza.**

-tengo que hablar con Hermione. **-reacciono Harry, saliendo de la mesa.**

-usted, no se acercara a mi madre. **-siseo Scorpius con la misma mirada, que le dirigió Hermione a él. Pero más helada, ya que sus ojos eran grises. Harry quedo sin saber qué hacer.** -Tyl encárgate, voy por mamá. **-ordeno Scorpius y sin más, salió del gran comedor.**

Draco que escucho la fuerte acusación de los amiguitos de Granger, estaba totalmente sorprendido por todo. Las acusaciones sin razonamientos de la comadreja y Potter. "Granger tenía razón en algunas cosas, él es muy diferente a Astoria. Nunca seria amiguito de una sangre sucia y seria de idiota, ser amigo de una persona que te ofende con palabra hiriente en el público. Eso sí, que son idiotas de amigos. "pensó Draco serio.

Todos estaban murmurando. Narcissa todavía estaba en shock, los amigos de Draco, no sabía que pensar o que decir. Pero estaban, más que sorprendido por las acusaciones de los Gryffindor a Granger, y aun mas, como se comportó, Hermione. Draco salió del gran comedor y todos lo siguieron con la mirada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la torre de Astronomía…**

Hermione estaba temblando de dolor, rabia, ira, sentimiento, claramente mesclado. Estaba apoyada en la baranda, cuando alguien carraspeo, la hizo girarse, encontrando a Scorpius con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-sospechamos que una reacción así, se iba dar. Por eso, dejamos nuestra presentación para hoy, y que no tuvieras que aguantar, grosería de nadie. **-aseguro Scorpius mientras se colocó a lado de ella.**

-gracias. **-dijo Hermione, ella lo miro y sonrió a su hijo.** -así que, ¿me case con Malfoy? ¡He! **-en ese momento, Draco llego jadeante cerca de la entrada de la torre y escucho claramente la pregunta. Sin darse a conocer, se quedó escuchando.**

-sí, te casaste con papá. **-aseguro su hijo con una sonrisa.** -y los dos, son los mejores. Los admiro mucho, por todo lo que hicieron en el futuro. **-Hermione lo miro con atención.** -perdonar, en mi caso, no sé si fuera hecho lo mismo. **-admitió, el rubio platinado.**

-¿Por qué lo dice? **-pregunto Hermione extrañada.**

-bueno, si las cosas se dieron, más o menos como ahora, las reacciones que tuvieron tus amigos. Pues, yo no sería capaz de perdonar y menos de ayudarlos. **-aseguro Scorpius.**

-así que, así de mal se dieron las cosas. **-dijo Hermione.**

-creo que hasta peor; ya que, el tío Fred murió. Todos estaban cegados todavía por el dolor y su prejuicio, reaccionaron mal con tu relación con papá. Excepto el tío George, y tía Angelina, no te juzgaron a ti por estar con papá y te apoyaron. Claro, sin que la familia Weasley o Potter supiera hasta después. **-Hermione sonrió junto a su hijo.**

-ya, George y Fred son difícil de sorprender, son totalmente distinto a sus hermanos. Son relajados y aceptan las cosas con mucha tranquilidad. **-** **admito Hermione con una sonrisa cálida. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, la castaña suspiro y miro a su hijo.** **-** debemos regresar, quisiera saber que dirá…, mi primogénito. **-Scorpius rodo los ojos.**

-nada importante, te lo aseguro. **-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa socarrona, en tono un poco celoso.**

-¡oh!, ¿Qué escucho en ese tono de voz? Celos. **-dijo bromeando, Hermione. En el corazón de Draco, palpitaba tan fuerte, la calidez como manejaba Granger con su hijo, en su profundo ser, sentía la gran alegría de que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos. Scorpius lo miro ofendido.**

-por supuesto que no, soy metamorfomago y un poderoso mago. Tyl, en cambio no. **-dijo con presunción, Scorpius. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.**

-en definitiva, eres un Malfoy y definitivamente un Slytherin. **-Draco sonrió, pero cuando escucho, que comenzaron a caminar, rápidamente bajo de la torre y se fue al gran comedor.**

-por supuesto. Y tú, también lo eres, son pocas las veces que te he visto hablar así, como lo hiciste con el señor Potter. Antes, creía que fue, por papá, que te había influido y ser así, como una Slytherin. Pero, me equivoque, ya eres así por naturaleza. **-dijo Scorpius orgulloso.**

-dudo, que Malfoy me pueda influir en algo. Tengo un cerebro como para poder pensar por mí, misma. **–aseguro, Hermione. Scorpius sonrió.**

-lo sé.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En el gran comedor…**

Al entrar Draco, todos lo miraron, esperando, si mostraba algún indicio de pelea con Hermione, pero nada. Draco se sentó en su mesa y susurro a los Slytherin, con voz fría.

\- no le digan, nada a Granger, si aprecian su vida. **-advirtió Draco. Muchas serpientes quedaron sorprendidas. Sus hijas y los chicos del futuro sonrieron.**

-¡Draco! **-exclamo Narcissa incrédula.**

-lo siento, madre. Pero, eso va para ti también. **-siseo Draco, Narcissa del shock, no dijo nada.**

No tardo mucho, cuando Hermione y Scorpius, ellos tenían entrelazado sus brazos. Scorpius se encargó de llevarla hasta la mesa de los Slytherin, ignorando completamente la mesa de los Gryffindor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la mesa Slytherin…**

Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de simularlo, lo más que podía. Deneb y Lyra se levantaron y saludaron efusivamente a su madre. Hermione los abrazos y sonrió. Estando juntas, vieron lo parecidas que tenía las mellizas con su madre. Draco pensó, que al menos con la sabelotodo habían hecho hermosos hijos, aparte de ser recompensado por la inteligencia. Lyra y Deneb se sentaron a cada lado de Draco mientras Scorpius cerca de Hermione. Todos estaba expectante, algún insulto pero nada paso, Draco hizo un ademan a Tyl para que prosiguiera. Él sonrió…

-bien, sigo. Tengo 19 años, estuve en la casa de Gryffindor. **-la mesa de los Gryffindor no aplaudieron, excepto los chicos que estaban en el futuro, Neville, Daphne, Hermione y algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.** -gracias. Fui golpeador, premio anual y prefecto. **-** **Hermione y Draco sonrieron orgulloso.** -mi patronus en una leona como el de papá. **_-_** ** _Draco y Hermione se le sonrojaron ligeramente las mejillas, sus amigos sonrieron con burla pero no comentaron nada._** -soy parte de los merodeadores 2 y soy canuto. **-con su varita se transformó en un perro Husky siberiano y luego se volvió a la normalidad.** -mis padrinos son Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabini. **-los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** -trabajo en la empresa familiar, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿mis padres aceptaron a Granger? **-pregunto Draco serio.**

-bueno, la abuela acepto a mamá porque te hace feliz… **-Narcissa ladeo un pequeña sonrisa.** -el abuelo y mamá solo se trataba de manera cordial por tu bien, hasta que un suceso, hizo cambiar al abuelo y acepto a mamá como una hija y parte dela familia. **-todos los del pasado, lo miraron sorprendido.**

-suceso, ¿Qué suceso? **-pregunto Narcissa intrigada.**

-nosotras. **-respondieron serias, sin presunción alguna, las mellizas.**

-mamá, casi muere por nuestra causa. **-dijo Deneb mirando a su madre, con pena. Todos miraban a Hermione, sorprendidos.**

-sí, nuestra magia era muy fuerte. Así que, la estaba afectando mucho su salud. El parto se tuvo que adelantar para poder salvar tanto a mamá como a nosotras. **-prosiguió Lyra. Todos estaban en silencio.**

-no estén triste, ya eso paso. Además, valió la pena, por tener unas hermosuras como ustedes **.** **-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cálida. Sus hijas sonrieron, con cariño.**

-lo sabemos, siempre nos los dices. **-dijeron las mellizas.**

-bien, entonces no hay más de que hablar. **-sentencio Hermione sonriendo y miro a su hijo.** -¿tienes novia? **-** **algunos personas la miraron sorprendido, por su actitud tan fría de enfrentar la noticia de un embarazo muy riesgoso. Su hijo sonrió.**

-por supuesto, mamá. Qué clase de Malfoy seria. **-exclamo el rubio con presunción y una sonrisa ladeada. Algunos sonrieron, Hermione rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Algunos Gryffindor miraban sorprendido, el desenvolvimiento de Hermione entre las serpientes.** -es Adriana Zabini. **-dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirada tierna.**

-espero por su bien, Malfoy y Granger que su hijo sepa tratar bien a mi princesa. **-dijo Blaise con los dientes apretados. Draco y Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada.**

-no hay necesidad de amenazar, Zabini. Mis hijos son los mejores. **-contrataco Hermione.**

-además, todo Malfoy sabe tratar bien a la persona que quiere, Zabini. **-añadió Malfoy con orgullo. Blaise bufo.**

-ya, papá. No te preocupes, Tyl me trata con mucho respeto. **-aseguro Adriana con una sonrisa. Blaise empequeñeció los ojos pero no dijo nada.**

-¿de que trabajamos? **-pregunto Draco.**

-bueno, mamá y tu crearon una cadena de hoteles. Después de varios años, te encargas de la empresa Malfoy y mamá es la actual jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica **.** **-contesto Tyl con una sonrisa orgullosa. Draco y Hermione sonrieron ampliamente**.

-¿alguien más?

-sí, ¿sabes, como reaccionamos al saber la relación de Hermione y Malfoy? **-pregunto Harry serio.**

-no es obvio, Potter. **-Draco ladeo una sonrisa burlona.** -mal. Ustedes hablan de nuestros prejuicios sobre la sangre, pero está claro, que ustedes también tienen prejuicio, pero sobre las casas. **-se hizo un silencio sepulcral.**

-pero en el futuro, se cambia algunos de esos prejuicio. Como la sangre o las casas. - **aclaro Tyl.** -pero, como dijo papá. Sus reacciones fueron lo peor y pues, en el futuro mamá y ustedes no son amigos. Porque creen, que ninguno de ustedes son padrinos de ninguno de nosotros. **-dijo Tyl. Todos estaban sorprendidos que el trio de oro se desunieran en el futuro.** -los únicos amigos de mamá, que apoyaron a mis padres fueron el tío George, Neville y las tías Angelina y Luna.

-entonces, ¿Por qué Hermione es la madrina de mi hijo? **-pregunto Ginny confundida.**

-porque mamá les dijo su relación después. Cuando trataron de quitar a mamá como madrina de James, ella no se los permitió. Como saben, ser padrinos es por decisión propia cuando se les otorga la disponibilidad de ser padrinos, y mamá no quiso dejar de ser la madrina de mi amigo, ya que, a ella no le importaba los conflictos que hubo con ustedes, ella acepto la responsabilidad de ser madrina de James para toda la vida. **-** **explico Tyl** **.** -además, deben saber cómo es mamá. Siempre se compromete con todo. **-** **termino con una sonrisa.**

-pero a mí me agrada. **-Aseguro James.** -si mi madrina fuera aceptado no ser mi madrina, yo no fuera hecho buenos amigos. Además, he disfrutado muchas aventuras con sus hijos. **-** **dijo con una sonrisa a los Malfoy's.**

-¿alguna otra pregunta?

-sí, ¿mi padre acepto a Malfoy? **-pregunto Hermione nerviosa. Draco, frunció las cejas, confundido, así como otros del gran comedor.**

-he… **-** **el semblante de Tyl se volvió sobrio.** -bueno, por lo que nos contaste. Mis abuelos no se opusieron a su relación, es más, mi abuela estaba feliz de que papá fuera parte de la familia, pero el abuelo, pues, celos de padre, puso a papá a prueba. **-algunos sonrieron. Hermione frunció el ceño.** \- oh, no. cerebro trabajando. **-murmuro por lo bajo, Tyl.**

-¿ustedes conocieron a mis padre? **-pregunto preocupada, Hermione.**

-mamá, debes acercarte a mi madrina, será feo lo que sabrá. **-susurro Selene a Astoria. Tori miro confusa a su hija.** -en otros tiempo, sería mejor mi padrino para consolar, pero no hoy.

-mamá, será duro lo que diré. **-hizo una pausa.** -nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlos, ellos… murieron antes que yo naciera. **-se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hermione en shock, pregunto.**

-¿murieron en la guerra, la que ustedes han mencionado? Dime, ¿Qué paso? **-exclamo Hermione angustiada. Tyl miro a sus hermanos, ellos asintieron, él respiro profundo.**

-no, ellos murieron después. En realidad lo salvaste, borrándole sus recuerdos y enviándolo lejos de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, cuando la guerra termino, con ayuda de papá, lo encontraron y le devolvieron la memoria. Pero luego de unos cuantos años, algunos mortífagos en venganza hacia ti, pues, creo que, ya debes tener idea que paso. **-nadie hacia ruidos, algunos miraban a Hermione con lastima y tristeza. Los amigos de Hermione no sabían que decirle y más con, lo que hace poco le había acusado.**

Hermione tenía la cabeza agachada, pero sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Levantándose rápidamente, salió del gran comedor, Astoria por consejo de su hija se había ido detrás de su amiga.


	16. Enfrentamiento

**Hermione corrió nuevamente hasta la torre de Astronomía, se acurruco en una esquina mientras lloraba. Astoria llego y coloco su mano en el hombro de ella.**

-Jean. **–La castaña se levantó y abrazo a Astoria.** –tranquila.

Luego de un momento, la castaña se tranquilizó. Separándose, le sonrió a la castaña de ojos verdes…

-gracias. **–saco una toallita y se limpió las lágrimas. Luego miro al cielo y suspiro.** –lo voy a perder todo, Tory

-hey, mírame. **–exclamo Astoria con expresión conciliadora miro a Hermione.** –no lo vas a perder todo, vas a ganar una gran familia, tendrás hermosos hijos y un hombre que te va adorar y cuidar.

-¡Malfoy! **–exclamo Hermione sin dar crédito lo que escuchaba.** –por favor, Malfoy y yo, no nos soportamos, principalmente él por sus absurdas creencia de los "sangre pura"

-puedes que lo dude, pero tienes la prueba con tus hijos que él cambiara y mucho, porque mira que casarse contigo y tener cuatros hijos no es para menos. Sabiendo todo lo que podía perder y aun así lo hará.

-mira, no sé qué pasara, para yo aceptar al hurón como mi futuro esposo. Pues que… **-alzando la mano y exclamando.** – ¡ah!, no entiendo nada. **–dijo ofuscada.**

-no trates de razonar, porque no creo que lo consigas, además, acuérdate que cuando ellos se vallan, no recordaremos nada. Así que no vale la pena romperse la cabeza de tanto pensar el ¿cómo es posible o cómo fue que paso?, tú me entiendes. **–Hermione asintió.** –por los de tus padres, pues, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero te aseguro que con Draco, tendrás el apoyo que necesitaras.

-no lo sé.

-mira, yo lo conozco desde niño, te puedo asegurar que cuando él le importa alguien, es capaz de todo por protegerlo. Así que, hazme caso. **–Hermione pensó y luego suspiro.**

-está bien, lo hare. Solo por hoy, ya que no recordare de esta garrafal decisión. **–Astoria sonrió.**

-hay, lo que me hace feliz, es que, posiblemente quedaremos como consuegras. **–dijo la castaña de ojos verdes con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió.**

-ni que lo digas… **-las dos castaña sonrieron.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En el gran comedor después que Hermione y Astoria salieron…**

Draco se había levantado y tratado de seguir nuevamente a Hermione pero esta vez fue detenido por Ron y Harry...

-quítense del camino, Potter, comadreja, estorban. **–dijo con desdén, Draco. Harry y Ron estaban al frente, levantando sus varitas.**

-no vas a ningún lado, hurón. **–dijo Ron.**

-no eres nadie para detenerme.

-Señor Potter y Señor Weasley bajen sus varitas. **–ordeno el director.**

-director, va a permitir que Malfoy se acerque a Hermione, le puede hacer daño. **–declaro Harry con las cejas fruncidas.**

-no creo que el señor Malfoy sea insensato como intentar perjudicar a la señorita Granger. **–respondió el director con una sonrisa conciliadora. Harry asintió y bajo su varita, miro a Ron.**

-Ron, baja tu varita. No vale la pena meterse en problema por el hurón. **–dijo Harry mientras puso la mano en la varita y la bajaba.**

-no necesita una varita para darle una lección a Malfoy. **–dijo soltando la varita y lanzándose a los puños contra Draco.**

Draco logro esquivar el primer puñete y golpear al pelirrojo en la costilla, Ron logro incorporarse rápidamente y propinarle un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire al rubio. Cuando el pelirrojo iba a rematarlo con una patada, Draco pudo atajar el pie y mandarlo al suelo a Ron…

Ted, Remus, James, Harry, Tyl, Bruno y Blaise, trataron de separarlos. Sin lograr nada físicamente aguantarlos, Remus los petrifico. James y Harry sujetaron fuerte a Ron mientras Tyl y Bruno sujetaron a Draco. Remus le quito el hechizo, un poco confusos pero inmediatamente se incorporaron.

-suéltenme, no haré nada. La comadreja inicio. **–exclamo molesto, Draco. Tyl y Bruno lo soltaron, pero tuvieron sus varitas preparadas.**

-te mereces la golpiza, quien sabe que artimañas hayas usados para engatusar a Hermione, y lo peor, por tu culpa sus padres murieron, seguro que algunos de tus amiguitos se hicieron cargo. **–acuso el pelirrojo, forcejeando.**

-no tengo necesidad de caer tan bajo para conquistar a Granger. **–declaro Draco seguro.** – y si estás enojado de no tenerla, no es mi culpa. Tienes lo que mereces. **–dijo con desdén.**

-así, entonces que ironía de la vida. Tienes lo que mereces, una muggle y lo peor, la sabelotodo y come-libro de nuestra generación. **–dijo burlón, Ron. Draco sonrió.**

-es mejor, que estar con una, que en lo único en que es buena, es las adivinaciones y en el chisme. **–respondió con desprecio, Draco.**

-maldito, hurón. Me las pagaras. **–dijo Ron molesto, hacia fuerza para soltarse.**

-ya cálmate, Ron. Te pueden suspender. **–dijo Harry, el pelirrojo se comenzó a tranquilizar.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por el pasillo, Hermione y Astoria caminaban hacia el gran comedor...

-te vas a sentar con nosotros ¿verdad? **–pregunto Astoria.**

-no lose. **–se sumó un silencio.**

-¿Quién se estará presentando? **–pregunto Astoria, Hermione alzo lo hombros.**

-no lo sé, pero es mejor apresurarnos. **–declaro Hermione. Tori asintió.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En el gran comedor…**

-no sé cómo Hermione se pudo fijar en un cobarde como tú. Eres un mortífago, uno de Voldemort. **–dijo Harry.**

-no hables de lo que no sabes, Potter.

-hablo de lo que se, Malfoy. Todos somos testigo del desprecio que le tienes a los muggles y en especial a Hermione, porque te supera en todo. **–declaro burlón, Harry.**

-es una lástima que Hermione se halla casado contigo y haya tenido… **-decía Ron, señalando a los jóvenes Malfoy que estaban a lado de su padre mientras miraban furioso al pelirrojo.** –a esos engendros.

Hermione que había llegado y escuchado los insultos, se acercó a Ron y le toco el hombro, llamando su atención y las de todos. El gran comedor se sumó en un silencio.

-ya veo, porque en el futuro no podemos estar juntos como amigos, no hacen ni el mínimo esfuerzo que funcionen las cosas. **–declaro Hermione mirando a sus dos amigos.**

-es que, ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede aceptar a Malfoy como amigo? **–protesto, Harry.**

-no se trata de amistad, se trata de tolerancia. De respetar las decisiones que tome y que me apoyen, solo es eso. **–rebatió, Hermione.**

-pues, no cuentes con nosotros, no te apoyaríamos, es de loco, aceptarlo a él como tu… pareja. **–dijo Ginny que se había acercado. Todos miraban expectante, la discusión. –** me hubiera gustado que fueras sido mi cuñada. **–Hermione abrió los ojos, asombrada.**

-lo siento pero no será así. **–declaro Lyra que se había acercado a su madre.**

-cada uno ha hecho su vida como ha querido y eso no se puede cambiar. **–declaro Albus Potter.**

-es mejor sentarnos. **–comento Remus. Todos asintieron.**

Cuando comenzaron a caminar…

-Ron… **-el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, recibiendo un golpe en toda la nariz del puño de Hermione, sacándole sangre.**

-woooooo. **–exclamaron en el gran comedor con expresión de dolor.**

-esto es por insultar a mis hijos y para que no digas más tonterías. **–declaro Hermione, luego girando en sus talones se fue con sus hijos asombrados, a la mesa de los Slytherin.**

En la mesa de las serpientes, le dejaron un gran espacio para que se sentara la familia Malfoy. Draco miro burlón al pelirrojo.

Molly regaño a Ron, este enrojeció avergonzado. Rose y Hugo estaban junto a su madre, avergonzados del comportamiento de su padre.

-luego de este show, he terminado con mi presentación. Los que siguen. **–dijo Tyl desde su mesa, mientras algunos saliendo de su asombro, sonrieron.**


	17. Thomas Abbot

**Dos personas se colocaron en la tarima y se quitaron la capucha, revelando un chico moreno, alto y una chica rubia, blanca.**

-hola, me llamo Celeste Hannah Thomas Abbott. **-Dean y Hannah abrieron los ojos de sorpresa** **.** -Como es obvio, mis padres son Dean y Hannah Thomas, de soltera Abbott **-** **los mencionados se miraron y se sonrojaron.-** tengo 15 años y estoy en la casa Gryffindor. **-en la mesa de los Gryffindor, aplaudieron fuerte.-** soy cazadora. **-** ** _Dean y Hannah sonrieron orgulloso._** _-_ mi patronus es una pantera. Mis padrinos son Seamus Finnigan y Susan Bones. **-los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja. -** alguna pregunta.

-si, ¿tienes novio? **-** **pregunto Hannah con una sonrisa, Dean frunció las cejas. Celeste miro a su padre y le sonrió.**

-no te preocupes, lo aceptas.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto Dean.

-Albus Potter. **-Dean miro a Albus, serio.**

-espero que sepas cuidarla como se debe, Potter.

-así lo hago y lo haré, señor. -Albus y Celeste se miraron, se sonrieron con la mejilla sonrojadas.

-tienen alguna otra pregunta.

-sí, ¿de que trabajamos tu madre y yo? **-pregunto Dean, sonriéndole.**

-pues, tu trabajas en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico y mamá es dueña del caldero chorreante. **-Hannah y Dean sonrieron.** \- ¿alguien más? **-nadie contesto.** -bien. **-bajo y se fue a sentar con Dean.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenos días, soy Ángel Dean Thomas Abbott. **-** **sus padres sonrieron.-** Tengo 17 años y estoy en Hufflepuff. **-la mesa de los tejones aplaudieron, su madre sonrió, orgullosa.-** fui prefecto y soy cazador. **-los Hufflepuff aplaudieron, sus padres sonrieron orgulloso. -** mi patronus es un mapache. Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y Ernie Macmillan. **-los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? **-pregunto una chica Ravenclaw. Ángel sonrió.**

-por supuesto, pero todavía no se han presentado. **-Dean sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.** -¿alguien más? **-nadie contesto.** -bien, los siguientes. **-bajo, fue a la mesa de los Hufflepuff, donde saludo a su madre y la llevo hasta donde estaba Dean y su hermana, celeste. Algunos Gryffindor molestaron a la pareja.**


	18. Scamander Lovegood

**Tres jóvenes pasaron a la tarima, quitándose las capuchas, revelaron dos chicos gemelos y una chica. Los gemelos son altos, blancos, castaños y ojos azules, la chica es rubia, blanca y ojos verdes.**

-buenas a todos, soy Sapphire Amelia Scamander Lovegood. **–Rolf y Luna se miraron y se sonrojaron. Rolf había estado en Ravenclaw en el mismo año que Los gemelos Weasley y se había encariñado con Luna en su estancia, le molestaba mucho que la gente la ofendiera.** –tengo 13 años, soy un águila. **–en la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron.** –no juego Quidditch pero apoyo a mi casa. Mis padrinos son Neville y Daphne Longbottom. **–los mencionados sonrojados agradecieron a la pareja.** –todavía no se hacer un patronus corpóreo. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿de que trabaja tu madre? **–pregunto Rolf curioso.**

-los dos son Magos Biólogo y Naturalistas. Viajan mucho, pero son muy exitosos encontrando animales extraños. Son muy reconocidos. **–aseguro Saffy con una cálida sonrisa.** -¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien. **–bajo y se sentó junto a sus padres.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, soy Lysander Scamander Lovegood. Tengo 15 años y estoy en Ravenclaw. **–la mesa de las águila aplaudieron.** –gracias. Soy jugador de Quidditch como golpeador en mi equipo y soy prefecto. **–la mesa nuevamente aplaudieron. Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos.** –mi patronum es un ciervo, mi padrinos son Draco y Hermione Malfoy. **–los mencionados un poco choqueados y sonrojados, por escuchar sus nombre junto al apellido Malfoy, agradecieron a la pareja. -¿** alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿tienes novia? – **pregunto, Luna tranquilamente.**

-sí, es Lily Potter. **–Harry lo miro ceñudo. No le agradaba para nada, siendo ahijado de Malfoy.** –sé que no le agrado por mis padrinos, pero tengo el permiso de ella, y eso es lo único que me importa. **–le declaro el castaño de ojos verdes.** –además, de que tanto James y Albus saben que tengo buenas intenciones con su hija y cualquier cosa, solo ellos tienen el derecho de reclamarme. **–termino, dejando boquiabiertos a muchos. Luna le sonrió como si nada.** –bueno, ya he terminado. Gracias por su atención. **–bajo y se dirigió a la mesa de sus padres y se sentó, saludando a los Malfoy con una sonrisa.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, me llamo Lorcan Scamander Lovegood, soy el gemelo mayor y estoy en la casa de los Gryffindor. **–la mesa de los leones aplaudieron fuerte.** –soy golpeador del equipo y prefecto…

-prefecto perfecto. **–gritaron los jóvenes del futuro, soltando una gran carcajada.**

-sí, si… como sea. **–rodando los ojos.** –mi patronum es una serpiente, mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter. **–los mencionados agradecieron, un poco apenado por su comportamiento anterior con su hijo.** –mi novia ante de que pregunte, es Lyra Malfoy. **–Hermione sonrió, Draco miro a su hija, ella solo sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Draco miro a Lorcan y solo asintió, el castaño suspiro y sonrió.** -¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Cómo se lleva las celebraciones estando los Potter y los Malfoy junto? **–pregunto Theo intrigado.**

-buenos, al principio por lo que se de mis padres, costo tener a los Potter y los Malfoy junto, sin insultarse. Pero después de un suceso entre ellos, cambia todo y se toleran, ahora. **–contesto. Draco, Harry y Ron se fulminaba con la mirada.** – ¿alguien más? **–nadie contesto.** –bien, los siguientes. **–bajo de la tarima, saludo a sus padrinos y se fue a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, saludando a los Malfoy.**


	19. Corner Patil

**En la tarima las últimas dos personas que quedaban, quitándose la capucha rebelaron a una chica blanca, ojos y cabello oscuro. El chico era alto, blanco y ojos marrones.**

-buenas a todos, soy Priya Padma Corner Patil. **–Padma y Michael se miraron, sonrojados.** –como es obvios, sabrán quien son mis padres. Tengo 17 años y estoy en la casa Ravenclaw **. –la mesa de las águilas aplaudieron.** –no juego pero apoyo a mi equipo, soy prefecta. **–sus padres sonrieron orgullosos, mientras los demás aplaudían.** –mi patronum es una águila, mis padrinos son Parvati Patil y Terry Boot. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja**. –al terminar, seguiré la carrera de pocionista, alguna pregunta.

-sí, ¿Cómo es que llegue a casarme con tu madre? **–pregunto Michael sonrojado.**

-bueno, cuando se celebró el segundo aniversario de la guerra en el ministerio, mamá y tú se reencontraron, se mantuvieron en contacto hasta que pues, ya sabes hasta que llegamos a esto. **–respondió Priya señalando a su hermano y ella. Sus padres se sonrojaron mientras, los otros se burlaban por sus caras avergonzadas.**

-¿tiene novio? **–pregunto Parvati.**

-sí, es Ángel Thomas. **–respondió con una sonrisa. Michael miro a Ángel, amenazante.**

-espero que cuides a mi hija como se merece, por que debes saber, que te perseguiré y te escoceré con maldiciones, sino lo haces. **–Ángel asintió rápidamente mientras se había vuelto pálido. Todo se volvió silencioso mientras miraban a Michael asombrado.-** prosigue. **–dijo mirando a su hija.**

-algunas veces, puedes ser espeluznante, padre. **–dijo su hija, mientras todos el gran comedor, asentía. Michael se sonrojo.** **Su hija sonrió.** –bien, alguien más. **–nadie contesto.** –bien. **–bajo y se sentó con su padre.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-buenas, soy Aryam Michael Corner Patil. Tengo 17 años y soy el hermano menor de mi melliza. **–sus padres sonrieron.** –estoy en Ravenclaw y soy golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch. **–la mesa de las águilas aplaudieron fuerte, sus padres sonrieron orgulloso.** –no soy prefecto, ni me importa. Suficiente con mi hermana. **–los gemelos Weasley sonrieron, mientras Padma lo miro molesta.** –lo siento madre, pero no es lo mío. **–Padma suspiro.** –sigo, mi patronum es una tarántula, mis padrinos son Luna y Rolf Scamander. **–los mencionados agradecieron a la pareja**. –y antes de que me pregunten, mi novia es Rose Weasley. **–Ron miro a Michael y luego Aryam, pero no comento nada.** –al salir, seguiré los pasos de mi padre, bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿Qué trabajo tenemos? **–pregunto Padma.**

-bueno, tienes tu propia empresa de pociones y papá es Auror. **–Michael y Padma sonrieron felices. Michael le sonrió a su hijo.**

-gracias. **–Aryam sonrió y asintió.**

-bien, alguna pregunta. **–nadie contesto.** –bueno, antes de bajar. Quiero comunicarles que sí, no están algunos de sus hijos del futuro, no significa que no hayan sobrevivido a la guerra, sino que no se encontraba con nosotros en el momento que viajamos hasta aquí. Ejemplo la tía Susan Bones… **-Susan lo miro.** –estas casada con un mago francés y vives haya, tus dos hijos están en Beauxbatons. **–Susan fue felicitadas por sus amigos, sonrojada soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad.** –Ernie Macmillan… **-el rubio lo miro.** –estas casado, trabaja en el ministerio y tiene un hijo de 13 años y una pequeña que estaba por nacer. **–El rubio sonrió feliz mientras era felicitado.** –Terry boot está casado, eres abogado y tienes una hija de once años. **–Terry sonrió mientras era felicitados**. –y así, hay algunos que tienen familia, esto es lo más que puedo decir. Gracias por su atención. **–luego bajo y se fue con sus padres.**

Albus Dumbledore con su varita en el cuello, vocifero:

-pueden salir si desean. Los jóvenes del futuro a las siete regresaran a su tiempo. **–hubo murmullo**. –eso es todo.


	20. Regreso al Futuro

Mientras algunos se quedaron hablando, otros se fueron con sus familias. Como en el caso de Hermione, que salió acompañado por Scorpius y Lyra. Draco también salió, pero acompañado solamente por Deneb mientras su abuela se quedó con Tyl, su nieto mayor.

En el puente cubierto, Hermione junto a sus hijos, conversaban de los detalles que considera importante, compartir. Algunos magos que se asomaba o los veía a ellos, miraban a la castaña con envidia y otros con odio. Siendo la décima vez que pasaba un grupo de magos de la casa Hufflepuff, Scorpius bufo, Hermione y Lyra lo miraron…

-no te cansas de esto, de tanta miradas de reproche. ¿Cómo si tú le debieras algo?… **-pregunto, Scorpius apoyándose en la baranda. Hermione se encogió de hombro.**

-me he acostumbrado a los insultos despectivos y desagradables de algunos magos… **-mirando atentamente a su hijo y luego a Lyra.** –por lo que me han dicho, Malfoy ha cambiado mucho, y más si se casó conmigo. Creo que es una evidencia muy clara…Pero en estos tiempos, desde que inicie, Malfoy y sus amigos se han encargado de hacer mi vida aquí un infierno.

Sus hijos lo miraban callados, ellos sabían sobre ese tiempo. Sus padres nunca le ocultaron o engañaron, como era su relación de principio hasta la actualidad.

-he escuchado halagos de muchos magos, así como, insulto y groserías de otros. Aunque al principio me costaba sobrellevar los insultos, con el tiempo he aprendido aceptar lo que soy, una orgullosa sangre sucia. **–aseguro, Hermione con suficiencia. –** Con su padre, me hecho fuerte, e inmune a sus insultos. Sinceramente no le hago caso y menos me importa.; así como ahora, a esos que me miran mal o me odia por relacionarme en el futuro con un Slytherin. **–ladeando una sonrisa. –** además, no durara ese odio. Cuando se vallan ustedes y amanezca el día de mañana, nadie recordara este día. **–sus hijos sonrieron.**

-muy astuta, madre. **–comento, Lyra.**

Hermione se sonrojo. Sus hijos sonrieron cálidamente, pero Scorpius se volvió serio, rápidamente.

-aun, cuando nos vamos, debes cuidar tu espalda. No debes fiarte de todos, sería muy peligroso que lo hagas; ya que, pueden atentar contra tu vida. **–aconsejo. Hermione asintió.**

-lo sé, con las miradas que me echan, dicen mucho. **–aseguro. Sus hijos asintieron. –** pero, concentrémonos en cosas más interesante, ya pensare, que hago con ellos. **–dijo, sencillamente. Sus hijos sonrieron.**

-definitivamente hubieras quedado mejor en Slytherin… **-comento, Lyra con una sonrisa.**

-pues, no creo que hubiera quedado bien hay… **–sus hijos quitaron la sonrisa. –** no me agradan las mazmorra, y prefiero seguir las reglas. **–sus hijos soltaron una sonrisa.**

-pero si hasta ahora, has rompido muchas reglas. **–dijo, Scorpius burlón. Hermione se sonrojo, pero se encogió de hombros.**

-eso ha sido, por la necesidad del momento. No porque lo quiera hacer deliberadamente. **–refuto, Hermione.**

Sus hijos sonrieron, pero ante que pudieran decir algo, Draco, Narcissa, Tyl y Deneb aparecieron.

-valla, valla, Granger. Dándole malos ejemplos a mis hijos. **–comento, Draco con una burlona sonrisa.**

-mamá. **–saludo, Deneb y Tyl, abrazándola.**

Hermione les sonrió, pero cuando miro a Draco, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-tu eres peor ejemplo que yo… además, también son mis hijos **. –aseguro. Draco bufo.**

-sí, pero al menos, se parecen más a mí, que a ti. Es más, quien puede asegurarme que en verdad eres su madre. **–dijo, Draco obstinadamente.**

Antes que sus hijos pudieran decir algo, Hermione se paró al frente de él, erguida.

-pues, creo que los cabellos castaños de Lyra y Deneb, prueban algo… **-decía, Hermione.**

-eso no indi… **-decía, Draco burlón.**

-además, que mis cuatros hijos tienen mi marca de nacimiento en su hombro derecho. **–aseguro, Hermione. Draco y Narcissa, fruncieron las cejas.**

-¿Qué marca de nacimiento? **–pregunto, Draco intrigado.**

-esta… **-dijo, Tyl quitándose la camisa y mostrando una marca. –** todos lo tenemos, mamá lo tiene, la abuela lo tuvo y nuestros familiares maternos lo tienen…

-es un hechizo para evitar usurpadores en la familia. **–aseguro, Scorpius.**

-el abuelo dice que con eso los Malfoy estaremos más seguro de que no habrá usurpadores en la familia. **–añadió, Deneb mientras Lyra asentía.**

Narcissa tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Draco no entendía nada.

-¿hechizo?, ¿cómo que hechizo? Los padres de Granger son muggles… **–pregunto, el rubio confundido. Mirando a sus hijos. –** ustedes son mestizos.

-somos mestizo… **-Draco asintió. –** pero no totalmente.

-¿no totalmente? **–dijo, aun mas confundido. –** ¿Qué diablos están diciendo?

-cuida tus palabras, Malfoy. **–reprendió, Hermione.**

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada. Narcissa miraba la interacción de su hijo con su futura esposa, con curiosidad. Sus hijos miraban, divertido a la pareja.

-tú no me dices, como debo hablar. **–refunfuño, Draco.**

-por supuesto que sí, cuando se trata del modo que le hablas a mis hijos. **–Draco bufo.**

-disculpa, Granger. Disculpa, que no pueda hablar de una manera civilizada, cuando me estoy enterado de los secretos de mi futura esposa. **–dijo irónicamente, Draco. Hermione rodo los ojos.**

-no tengo ningún secreto. Yo también me acabo de enterar…

-¿enterarte de qué? **–pregunto, irritado.**

-que mamá es mestiza, y no una bruja muggle. **–respondió, Lyra.**

Draco y Narcissa abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué dices? **–pregunto, Draco. Hermione resoplo.**

-creo que estar escuchando tantas maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, no te permitieron escuchar bien. **–dijo, Hermione burlonamente. Draco lo miro mal, ella lo ignoro.** –soy mestiza, Malfoy. Ahora si lo captaste… **-Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-aun, sino eres una sangre sucia. Sigues siendo una insufrible… **-aseguro, Draco obstinadamente con sorna.**

-lo insufrible se me quita cuando quiero. En cambio, lo petulante, engreído y patán, nunca se te quitara, Malfoy. **–aseguro, Hermione.**

-maldita… **-dijo, Draco apretando los dientes, fuertemente.**

Ignorándolo, miro a la señora Narcissa.

-señora Malfoy. **–saludo, Hermione educadamente.**

-señorita Granger. **–saludo de la misma manera, Cissy. La castaña asintió. –** espero que pueda disculpar el comportamiento de mi hijo. Esto no es la manera como lo he educado, al tratar a una mujer, y menos, si sabe que será su futura esposa. **–Hermione y Draco lo miraron sorprendido.**

-madre… **-iba hablar, Draco avergonzado. Hermione lo miro.**

-no se preocupe señora Malfoy, no tengo nada que disculparle. Usted seguramente se esforzó mucho por educar a su hijo, pero siendo tan Malfoy creo que no ha funcionado mucho. **–dijo, Hermione burlonamente.**

Draco estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la ira. Cissy junto a sus nietos, se sonreían.

-deberías esforzarte, Malfoy. Por tu madre, y por mis hijos que te visitan. **–aconsejo, Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante.**

-Granger

-¡ah!, hay están. **–dijo, Astoria llegando con su familia.**

-Tory. **–saludo, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-Jean. **–saludo, Tory. –** lo estábamos buscando. Quería conocer a mi ahijado y futuro yerno… **-Scorpius se sonrojo, levemente. Tyl se burló de él. –** y a mi futura nuera. **–Deneb se sonrojo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.**

Olvidándose de las peleas que habían tenido, Hermione y Draco conversaron con sus amigos, con sus ahijados y con sus hijos. Narcissa que había estado observando todo, le había agradado de cierta manera, que su nuera tuviera el temple para poner en su lugar, a su hijo y estaba segura, que ella lo haría feliz. Su nieto así se lo había asegurado, ella se había dado cuenta que en ningún momento, su nieto Tyl había perdido el brillo de alegría, al hablar de su familia. Estaba contenta que de alguna manera, su hijo lograría ser feliz. Eso calmo un poco su corazón desesperanzado por tanta oscuridad, con una luz de esperanza. Por la oportunidad de tener una buena vida con su familia en el futuro.

Luego de pasar cada uno de los jóvenes estudiantes con sus hijos, llego la hora de la despedida. Todos los jóvenes se juntaron y en una gran luz, desaparecieron.

-todavía recordamos. **–declaro Harry.**

-no se preocupen, mañana no recordaran nada. **–aclaro Dumbledore.** –lo único diferente, es que no serán tan pesimista como hasta ahora han sido algunos de ustedes. **Miro el gran comedor**. –bien, disfruten del postre.

Todos volvieron a su mesa, Hermione se sentó cerca de Neville. George y Fred se encargaron de mantener relajado el ambiente, ayudando a Hermione y Neville de las miradas fulminantes de los Gryffindor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **4 de mayo de 2024…**

En una gran luz aparecieron, una gran multitud de jóvenes.

-fue fantástico **. –declaro Theo mientras los otros sonreían.**

-jóvenes, sus padres lo estaban buscando y yo también. **–declaro el profesor Longbottom.**

-papá. – **dijo Alice mientras le daba un abrazo.**

–Alice. **–saludo con una sonrisa. Luego miro a los chicos.** –vallan todos al gran comedor, la ceremonia está por continuar. **–Ordeno.**

Los jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron al gran comedor. Todos los jóvenes se fueron asentar con cada una de sus familias, los jóvenes Malfoy al acercarse a sus padres, le sonrieron.

-me alegro de verlos junto. **–dijo Deneb con una sonrisa. Sus padres fruncieron las cejas ligeramente.**

-siempre estamos junto. **–declaro su padre.**

Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Draco con amor, luego miro a sus hijos.

-¿A dónde estaban?

Sus hijos sonrieron.

-conversando con nuestros amigos. **–contesto Tyl, sus padres asintieron. -¿** y los abuelos?

-no demoran en regresar. **–respondió, Hermione con una cálida sonrisa. Sus hijos asintieron.**

Después de haber culminado la ceremonia y el brindis, todos comenzaron a salir. Cada familia se despedía de sus hijos que estaban en la escuela. Con rápido saludos de lejos a los Potter y el clan Weasley, se fueron la familia Malfoy se fue a la mansión.

Los jóvenes que viajaron al futuro se reunieron rápidamente…

-alguien le dijo a sus padres sobre nuestro "viaje" **–pregunto Ted.**

-no. **–contestaron algunos.**

-es mejor no decirles nada. **–comento Bruno mientras algunos asentían.**

-es lo mejor. **–aseguro Iordanka.**

-además, de que serviría si le decimos. Ellos no recuerdan nada. **–comento James.**

-entonces, está decidido. No comentaremos nada. **–dijo Scorpius. Todos asintieron.**

-lo que vimos no cambia para nada lo presente, ¿verdad? **–pregunto Rose. Todos sonrieron.**

-nuestros padres son ejemplos que es perdonar y no tener prejuicios, sea en la casa o en la sangre. **–comento Tyl.**

-nuestros padres nos mostraron lo importante que es dar una oportunidad a las personas. **–comento Alpheratz.**

-y a nosotros lo importante que es aprovechar la oportunidad que te dan para mostrar que has cambiado. **–comento Adriana.**

-entonces. **–pregunto Albus con una sonrisa.**

-no. **–declararon todos con una sonrisa.**

-además, se ha luchado mucho para romper muchos tabú en nuestro mundo. **–comento Priya.**

-viva nuestra generación. **–exclamo Dominique.**

-viva. **–gritaron al unísonos los jóvenes magos felices.**

Todos y cada uno de los jóvenes diferentes en personalidad e intelectualidad. Pero tolerando cada actitud de cada uno de ellos, siendo leales en las buenas y en las malas.


	21. Enfrentamiento 2

**28 de febrero de 1996, 8 de la noche…**

Cansada de recibir malas miradas en su mesa, Hermione decidió salir del comedor. Harry iba levantarse y hablar con su amiga, pero fue detenido por Ginny. Draco que había estado observando todo, se levantó, diciéndoles a sus amigos que no lo acompañaran, que él necesitaba hablar a solas con Granger. Yéndose, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Que lo miraban con curiosidad, y todavía sin entender, como Hermione y él quedaban juntos.

Cuando Ron vio salir al rubio, rápidamente se fue traes él. Ginny y Harry se fueron detrás de él, para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. En la mesa de Slytherin, los amigos de Draco discutían si debían irse tras de los Gryffindor, y apoyar a Draco.

Caminando por el Hall de entrada, casi pasando por los dos pasillos antes de doblar una esquina, Draco bufo.

-¿Por qué me persigues, comadreja? **–pregunto, dándose la vuelta.**

-para evitar que le hagas algo, ha Hermione. **–exclamo, Ron. Nuevamente, bufo.**

-por favor, crees que le hare algo a mi futura esposa... **–dijo, Draco con una sonrisa ladeada. –** no soy un idiota para tratar de hacer cambiar mi futuro, y menos si vale la pena lo que conseguiré. **–aseguro.**

-otro que te crea. Dudo que tú de verdad, aceptes a una sangre sucia como tu futura esposa, y menos si es tu enemiga. **–dijo, Ron con burla.**

-Ron, cállate y regresemos al comedor… **-dijo, Ginny.**

-vamos, Ron. No vale la pena pelearse con Malfoy. **–dijo, Harry.**

-vete, comadreja. Vete con tus amigos, tengo cosas importante que hablar con mi futura mujer. **–dijo, Draco provocativamente.**

Ron trato de irse en su contra, pero Harry se interpuso, sosteniéndolo. El rubio ladeo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso, comadreja? Te duele escuchar las verdades, escuchar que después de todo, Granger no se quedara contigo. Sino que prefirió escoger alguien mejor que tú, alguien que si puede estar a su altura en todo, y no un perdedor como tú.

-cállate, maldito hurón… **-exclamo, furioso.**

-vamos comadreja, no tienes otra palabra mejor para insultarme…hasta Granger lo hace mejor que tú. **–dijo, Draco tranquilamente. Ron trato de quitarse a Harry.**

-cálmate, Ron. No le hagas caso a Malfoy. **–aconsejo, Harry. Ron se trató de tranquilizar**

-está bien, pero suéltame. Prometo que solo le diré unas cuantas verdades a Malfoy, y no lo golpeare. **–dijo, el pelirrojo. Harry acepto, soltándolo.**

-no hagas ninguna tontería, Ron. No vale la pena… **–aconsejo, Ginny.**

-¿Qué verdades quieres decirme, comadreja? ¿Qué soy un ganador, que soy…? **-decía, Draco con petulancia.**

-que eres un mortífago, un cobarde. Que estúpidamente, Hermione se casara con una escoria como tú. **–dijo, Ron con desprecio. Draco se volvió serio, fulminando al pelirrojo.**

-no sabes nada de mí, comadreja, no me conoces. **–el pelirrojo sonrió con burla. –** En cuanto a que tú amiga… **-el rubio hizo un gesto, tapándose la boca, como si se recordara de algo.** -ups, no, no. Es verdad, tu futura examiga. **–el pelirrojo se volvió rojo de la ira. –** en cuanto a que tu examiga se casara conmigo, no creo que sea una estupidez. Me amara, me querrá tal y como soy, de eso no tengo duda. Ya que, los hijos que tendré con Granger, me lo han mostrado por sus memorias, y definitivamente me ha gustado mucho de lo que he visto. **–aseguro, con una sonrisa petulante.**

-pues, ya veo que te has hecho la idea, que te casaras con una sangre sucia. **–dijo, Ron burlón. –** ni siquiera tengo pena por ti. Es más, considero que es el mejor castigo que te mereces, por ser tan escoria en esta sociedad. **–dijo, con desprecio.**

-crees que me importara lo que la comunidad dirá de mí, en el futuro. **–pregunto, Draco con una ceja elevada. –** por supuesto que no. Por la sencilla razón, que mis padres y amigos estarán vivos. Y sin contar, que tendré a la mejor bruja de nuestra generación en mi cama, saboreando todos los placeres de este mundo, tanto que tendremos cuatro hermosos, inteligentes y poderosos hijos… **-Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos, Ron por su parte quería partirle la cara. El rubio lo ignoro.** –ahora, nuevamente, te pregunto. ¿Crees de verdad, que me importara lo que tú o la comunidad mágica piense de mí? **–pregunto, ladeando una sonrisa.**

-si te casaras con Hermione, será porque la necesitaras. Solo por pura conveniencia, no porque de verdad la quieras. Caerás tan bajo por tu reputación, que necesitaras a una sangre sucia para levantar tu asqueroso apellido. **–aseguro, Ron con desdén.**

Aunque, Draco interiormente quería maldecir a crucio al pelirrojo. Él era un Slytherin, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de un idiota como la comadreja. Él era demasiado astuto como para caer de esa manera, además se había dado cuenta porque el pelirrojo estaba tan furioso con él. Ya él había visto esa reacción de la comadreja, cuando estaba celoso de Krum por ser la pareja de Granger en el baile de cuarto año.

-¿Qué paso, Malfoy? Te ha dolido escuchar la verdad de lo que eres, que no sabes que decir. **–dijo burlonamente, Ron. Draco ladeo una sonrisa.**

-te equivocas, comadreja. Siempre tengo algo que decir, y siempre me gusta decir la última palabra. **–aseguro. –** solo pensaba porque tanta rabia conmigo, y porque no estas con tu novia haciendo espectáculos asquerosos por los pasillos o en el comedor. **–pregunto. Ron enrojeció pero lo miro con seriedad. Draco ladeo una sonrisa más amplia**. –y es, porque te has dado cuenta que tu futuro es un asco comparado con mi futuro. En especial, por mi futura esposa… **-los amigos de Draco y Hermione llegaron en ese momento. –** porque mientras tu tendrás a una empalagosa bruja, que solo es buena en los chismes, y admirando a perdedores. Yo tendré a una bruja inteligente, decidida, que no le hace caso a lo que digan lo demás, y lo mejor de todo, que ni le hace caso a su propios amigos. **–los amigos de Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada. –** qué ironía de esta vida. Mientras estará aquí, Granger será su amiga, pero cuando termine todo este espejismo de Hogwarts, será su examiga hasta quien sabe, su enemiga. **–sugirió. –** Simplemente es irónico y terrible para Granger, porque mientras ha estado aquí, yo soy, el que la hecho pasar un infierno. Y cuando salgamos de aquí, seré yo, el que le mostrara los placeres y maravillas de este mundo. **–aseguro. –** Pero ustedes… **-mirándolo a los dos pelirrojo y el azabache con asco. –** ustedes son peores que yo…

-como te atreves… **-dijo, Harry molesto.**

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?, Te cuesta escuchar tus verdades. **–dijo, Draco burlón.** –cuando he visto una prueba concluyente que eres tan egoísta, que preferiste estar al lado de tus amigos pelirrojos que son sangres puras, que a una sangre sucia como Granger. **–Harry y Ron trataron de irse contra él, pero Neville y Dean lo detuvieron. –** mientras Granger te ha defendido a capa y espada, contra todos nosotros y con lo que han dudado de ti. Tú la abandonaras cuando necesitara por única vez, tu apoyo. Ahora, dime, ¿Dónde quedara el elegido? **–pregunto con sorna.**

Harry quedo pálido. Neville, Ginny, Dean y otros de sus amigos, no se atrevían a mirarle la cara. Las palabras de Draco fue un golpe duro para el azabache, y más, porque sus hijos le habían contados algunas cosas que lo atormentaban. Los amigos de Draco por otra parte, se regocijaba internamente del insulto que Draco le estaba diciendo a Harry y Ron.

-por tu reacción, veo que sabes que estas tan arrepentido en tu futuro, que seguramente, te preguntas, ¿Cómo cambiar para no hacer esa estupidez? **–aseguro, Draco serio. –** pero la cuestión, es que no se puede. No se puede cambiar el futuro, aun si tú quisieras…

-es muy probable, pero no el definitivo. **–aseguro, Ron iracundo.**

-¿Qué pasa, comadreja? no recuerdas lo que va a pasar mañana. **–pregunto, Draco con burla. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada.** –nadie recordara este día, nadie. Ni siquiera tú amigo, así que no te hagas ilusiones…

-Harry es muy poderoso…

-por favor, no sobreestimes a Potter, comadreja. **–se burló, Draco. Sus amigos sonrieron.** –el único que podría cambiar las cosas es el director Dumbledore, pero él no lo hará. **–aseguraba. –** por algo se asegurado que no recordemos, mañana. Si quieren que no pase lo del futuro, entonces, vayan hablarle al director. **–sugirió. –** pero dudo sinceramente que les haga caso, por más pida que lo pida "el elegido". **–Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada.** –ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo importante que hacer…

-tu no hablaras con Hermione, no lo permitiré… **-exclamo, Ron apuntándolo con su varita. Astoria que estaba viendo todo, se fue.**

-Ron, baja la varita. **–ordeno, Ginny.**

-puedo, hablar con Granger, si yo quiero. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo contrario, comadreja. **–aseguro, Draco.** –porque mejor, no me haces el favor de largarte e irte con tu gente, y me dejas a mí, en paz. **–dijo, irritado.**

-no sé qué le abras hecho a Hermione en el futuro, para que se fijara en una escoria de mortífago como tú. Un cobarde que se refugia bajo la falda de sus padres. Como me da gusto que tu padre este en Azkaban, pudriéndose, mientras tu tratas de corregir su fracaso, y aun mas, que Voldemort te tiene chantajeado con tu madre. **–aseguro, Ron. Draco lo miraba con sus ojos fríos, los demás se quedaron callados, pero él continúo. –** Al final la vida pone a cada quien en su lugar, y le da lo que se merece… **-dijo con una sonrisa.**

Se hizo un silencio tenso silencio, hasta que Draco soltó una carcajada, captando la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes.

-en serio, comadreja. Eso es lo que me vas a decir. **–se burló, Draco. –** si quieres insultar alguien, piensa antes de actuar. **–aconsejo, el rubio. –** Sí, es verdad que soy un mortífago, obligado a causa del fracaso de mi padre… **-todos abrieron los ojos, sorprendido. –** al igual que debo hacer algunos deberes por orden del innombrable, para que no maten a mi madre y a mí. **–admitió. Ron al igual que sus amigos, escuchan con atención. –** Lo que no es verdad, es que sea un cobarde. Solo busco lo mejor para mi familia, no soy un maldito héroe para poner en riesgo la vida de mi madre. **–mirando al pelirrojo con burla y odio. –** dime, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Pondrías a tu familia en peligro, cuando está en tus manos, la vida de ellos… te harías el valiente y no pensarías en las consecuencias. O tú, Potter, dime ¿Cómo se siente? **–mirando con burla al azabache. –** tú lo viviste. Por hacerte el héroe de salvar, que según tú estaba Sirius supuestamente atrapado y torturado por los mortífagos. Cuando en realidad por tu sobrevalorado título del elegido, lo llevaste a la muerte. Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencia, de tus acciones. **–el azabache estaba pálido, pero apretaba fuertemente su varita, con la tentación de maldecirlo. En ese momento llego, Hermione y Astoria. Pero casi nadie se percató.** –yo no soy así. Un Slytherin no es así, no se deja llevar por el corazón, ni por sus emociones, y menos por sentimentalismo. Un Slytherin piensa lo que más le conviene, sopesa todas las posibilidades de sobrevivencia. En este caso, mi madre está por encima de cualquier otra cosa, porque no permitiré que un maldito loco la mate. **–aseguro, retundo.**

-eso es pura patrañas lo que dice, excusándote pobremente de lo que en realidad desea. Siempre has deseado la muerte a todos los muggles, en especial de Hermione... **–aseguraba, Ron.**

-es verdad que lo deseaba… **–acepto, Draco tranquilamente. Ron ladeo una sonrisa triunfante. –** hasta hoy. **–esta vez, fue él quien ladeo una sonrisa. –** Pero, después de ver a mis futuros hijos con Granger, no tengo ningún problema en aceptarla como la próxima señora Malfoy. Aun si la siguiente generación sea mestiza, no me interesa. La familia es la familia. Y para mí, lo más importante es la familia. **–aseguro.**

Sus amigos sonrieron, Hermione estaba sorprendida. Los amigos de Ron estaba sorprendidos, pero molestos.

\- y sobre lo que me dijiste, sobre que la vida pone a cada quien en su lugar y recibe lo que se merece, tienes razón. **–continuo, ignorando la furia del pelirrojo. –** Por ahora estoy viviendo un infierno…

-tú al igual que tu familia, siempre será en este tiempo y en el futuro, una escoria en la sociedad mágica. Siempre serás un mortífago y te señalaran, hasta quien sabe, si tus hijos te odien… **-dijo, Ron con burla, bajando su varita.**

Hermione trato de moverse, pero Astoria no se lo permitió. Ella miro a su amiga, Tory negó con la cabeza, y le susurro que escuchara.

-sueña, Weasley. Soñar no es malo, solo que no te apegues a ellos. **–aconsejo, Draco con una sonrisa burlona. –** no sabes la paz que tengo que tendré hijos que me admirara, y no solo ellos, sino hasta el hijo mayor de Potter. **–Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. –** nunca he buscado la fama, y tampoco lo deseo. Solo he deseado siempre ser admirado, y si en el futuro lo logro, tanto que tengo al hijo del gran Potter, como un admirador. No tengo ninguna queja… **-sus amigos sonrieron. –** pero eso no es lo que me da una paz definitiva, sino porque tendré un mejor futuro. Uno mejor de lo que me atormentaba pensar, muchas veces. **–aseguro con seriedad. –** Y no solo para mí, sino para mis padres, mis amigos, mis futuros hijos, y hasta para Granger. Tendré éxito junto a mi futura esposa, en lo personal y profesional. Tendré mucho más galeones que pueda necesitar en mi vida, tendré hijos que sobrepasaran la inteligencia y astucia de cualquiera. **–dijo con sinceridad y suficiencia. Mirando a sus enemigos.** –así que, si esto es lo que me merezco, lo recibo con los brazos abiertos. **–afirmo, sin duda.**

-solo hablas así, hurón, porque están tus amigos, aquí. **–aseguro, Ron.**

-estén ellos o no, te seguiría diciendo la verdad en tu cara como siempre, comadreja. **–aseguro, Draco. Nadie dudo de sus palabras, conocían al rubio.** –ahora, váyanse y a mí, déjenme en paz, con su pesar. Lo que va a pasar, pasara, no hay vuelta atrás. **–diciendo esto, le dio la espalda.**

-maldito, mortífago. Tú no nos ordena nada. **–exclamo, Ron. Apuntando rápidamente al rubio**. – Alarte Ascendare...

Draco salió lanzado hacia arriba, pero cuando estaba cayendo de cabeza, fue disminuyendo la velocidad de su caída. Rápidamente sus amigos se acercaron, para evitar que se golpeara de lleno.

-¿Qué haces, Hermione? **–reclamo, Ron molesto con ella por haber intervenido con un impedimenta, no verbal.** –estas de su parte…

-no estoy de parte de nadie, solo hago lo que es correcto. **–dijo, Hermione mortalmente seria. –** por eso, Ronald…10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por haber atacado a un estudiante por la espalda. **–todos se quedaron callados. Ron estaba rojo de la furia.**

-que bajo has caído, Hermione. Y que bajos caerás, en el futuro… **–decía con desprecio.**

-no me interesa tu opinión, Ronald. Harry… **-el azabache lo miro. –** llévate a Ron. Antes que empeore las cosas, yo hablare con el director, seguramente ya se ha enterado de lo que ha sucedido aquí.

-está bien, Hermione. Ahora hablamos… **-acepto, Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió.**

Dándose la vuelta, para decirle algo a los Slytherin.

-no, Ron… **-exclamo, Harry.**

-expulso. **–exclamo, Ron, apuntándola.**

-protego. **–exclamo, Draco, protegiéndola.**

-expelliarmus. **–exclamo, Hermione al verse dado la vuelta rápidamente, desarmado al pelirrojo.**

Harry y Ginny miraban incrédulo a Ron, al ver su intención de lastimar a Hermione. Los amigos de Draco estaban sorprendidos de ver a su amigo sangre pura, defender a una sangre sucia, y no cualquiera, sino a Hermione Granger. Hermione estaba dolida y furiosa con Ron, por haber tratado de lastimarla, y sorprendida con Malfoy, por haberla protegido. Draco, por su parte, estaba sorprendido consigo mismo; aunque luchaba por no mostrar su confusión de su acción de proteger a la sangre sucia, o mestiza, ni el mismo sabía que pensar. Ron está sorprendido consigo mismo, por su reacción sin pensar, de haber atacado a la que él quiere.


	22. Conversación 2

**28 de febrero de 1996, 8:45 de la noche…**

-Harry, llévatelo. **–ordeno, Hermione sin ganas de mirar al pelirrojo.**

Harry junto a sus amigos se llevaron a rastra a Ron. Dándose la vuelta, miro a Draco, por un momento, antes de mirar a Nott y Zabini.

 **-** deberían llevarlo a la enfermería, podría tener alguna contusión. Astoria ira conmigo, a explicar todo lo sucedido al director, seguramente tomara las medidas. **–dijo, con voz monótona, sin emoción.**

Sin esperar que le hicieran caso, Hermione comenzó a caminar. Astoria miro a Nott, para que hiciera lo que dijo su amiga, antes de irse detrás de la castaña. Theo rodo los ojos, pero se acercó al rubio.

-vamos, Draco. Granger tiene razón, deben examinarte la cabeza. **–comento. El rubio acepto, caminando por inercia. Zabini miro al rubio.**

-amigo, sinceramente eres muy bueno para sorprender. **–comento, el moreno con burla. Draco bufo, sobándose la cabeza. Sus amigos sonrieron.**

-Blaise, tiene razón. Casi me muero de un infarto cuando aparecieron sus hijos; de verdad, sentí que mi corazón literalmente se me paraba. **–comento, Pansy. Sus amigos nuevamente sonrieron.**

-jamás esperábamos esta sorpresa… **-comento, Daphne.**

-y eso sin contar que, Granger es nuestra amiga, y examiga de los Weasley y lo Potter. **–comento, Blaise con una mueca.**

-el trio de oro, estará desunido en el futuro. Eso tampoco lo esperaba… **–comento, Theo.**

-bueno, sí estarán desunido, no será por culpa de Granger. He visto como trataban a Longbottom en el comedor, lo miraban mal, solo porque en el futuro estará conmigo. **–comento, Daphne.**

-son los prejuicio que tienen contra nosotros. El que tú estés relacionada con Longbottom o Draco con Granger, indica mucho que no todos están de acuerdo con sus uniones, y solo por el prejuicio contra nuestra casa. Solo nos señalan a todos por iguales que somos terribles magos, por ser de Slytherin, y no pensar de la misma manera que ellos. **–comento, Blaise.**

-es verdad, son pocos los que no lo hacen. Mira a la lunática de Lovegood, a Longbottom, el director Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall, a Granger, a pesar de nuestros tratos. Aunque creo que Granger, no tiene ese pensamiento por Tory. **–comento, Pansy con las cejas fruncidas. –** por cierto… **-miro a Daphne y luego a Theo.** –le han preguntado a Tori, ¿Cuándo se hizo amiga de Granger?

-no… **-respondió, Daphne.**

-yo si lo sé. **–respondió, Theo. Sus amigos lo miraron por un momento, antes de mirar al frente, para no caerse, subiendo por la escalera. –** dice que fue en su segundo año, cuando tenía problema con un hechizo de transformación, y una tarea. Ella se había perdido la clase, por una gripe. Así que, busco a Daphne… **-su futura cuñada lo miro, con las cejas fruncidas. –** dice que habías estado ocupada ese día, y no la pudiste ayudar….

-sí, recuerdo ese día. Me había retrasado con una tarea de pociones… **-comento, la rubia. Theo asintió.**

-Pero le recomendaste ir la biblioteca y buscar un libro que la podía ayudar a resolver ese problema…

-y ¿qué paso? **–pregunto, Pansy.**

-cuando fue a buscar el libro, no lo encontraba donde le había dicho, Daphne. Granger vio a Astoria, que estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración… Ya saben cómo es Granger, demasiada samaritana y ratón de biblioteca. **-los Slytherin sonrieron.** – Así que se acercó y le pregunto, si la podía ayudar en algo. Tory al principio no quiso confiar en su buen trato, ya que era una Gryffindor. **–algunos asintieron con comprensión. –** pero viendo que el tiempo avanzaba, acepto la ayuda de la leona. **–soltó una sonrisa. –** Granger no solo la ayudo con el libro, sino con la tarea. Al día siguiente, saco una excelente calificación con la profesora Mcgonagall. Así que, ya conocen a Tory… **–algunos hicieron una mueca, divertida. –** decidió ser amiga de Granger, dijo que ella le parecía interesante y que era muy hábil con encantamiento para ser una bruja muggle. Además, dijo que era una fuente fiable para saber del mundo muggle, y no solo escuchar a la gente inculta como nosotros, de decir que es el mundo muggles. **–algunos bufaron. Theo y Draco sonrieron.**

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey atendió a Draco. Realizo algunos encantamientos curativos y le ordeno al rubio, que esperara por par hora. Ordenándoles a los amigos de Draco que lo cuidaran mientras ella iba con el director Dumbledore, a notificarle su estado. Cuando quedaron solo, continuaron su conversación…

-Tory no cambia. **–comento, Draco.**

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, Astoria nunca cambiara, ya me lo mostraron mis futuros hijos. **–comento, Theo.** –esta como loca de felicidad, porque nuestros hijos estén con tu hija Deneb y Scorpius. **–ladeo una sonrisa burlona. –** Astoria dice, y aclaro, yo le apoyo… **-sus amigos lo miraron con atención y sus cejas fruncidas, expectante. –** dice que no tiene ningún problema que Scorpius sea nuestro futuro yerno; porque sabe, que si es un caballero y muy leal con nuestra hija, es porque es hijo de Granger y no tiene tu mala manía de no tener relaciones serias. **–Draco bufo, indignado. Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada.**

-Tory… **-gruño, Draco.**

-Astoria tiene razón. Hable un momento con Tyl, es un buen muchacho. Amable, educado como Granger y sarcástico como tú. **–aseguro, Pansy.**

-triste, amigo. Lo único que has servido es para tener buenos hijos con Granger. De verdad, penoso. **–se burló, Blaise. Draco rodo los ojos.**

-no es que tú puedas decir lo mismo, Adriana tiene toda la belleza de Pansy, no es como si fueras aportado algo en ello. **–refuto, Draco con una sonrisa burlona. Blaise bufo, pero mantuvo una sonrisa.**

-por lo que vemos, has aceptado muy bien, tu futura relación con Granger. **–comento, Daphne. Draco lo miro con ironía.**

-no es como si tu protestara con respecto a Longbottom. **–la rubia hizo una mueca, burlona.**

-Longbottom es sangre pura. Será un conocido auror por un tiempo y luego profesor, un buen padre, tendremos dos hermosos hijos... **–encogiéndose de hombros. –** es mejor eso, que algún fracasado, sangre pura. **–mirando burlonamente a Draco. –** además, nunca he tenido problema con Longbottom, a diferencia de ti con Granger.

-sí, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tantas peleas con la sabelotodo, al final quedarías casado con ella? **–comento, Theo con humor.**

-no será que te gusta, Granger. Y por eso la atacas con insulto. **–sugirió, Blaise. Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y sus amigos se rieron.**

-que estupideces estas diciendo, Zabini. **–exclamo, Draco haciendo una mueca por un pequeño dolor en su cabeza.**

-tranquilo, Dragón. Te puede empeorar el dolor en tu cabeza, y dudo que Granger, se sintiera tan satisfactoria, con un Draco remendado en el futuro. **–comento, Theo burlón. Sus amigos sonrieron, el rubio soltó un bufido.**

-ja, ja, ja… que bueno que se rían a mis expensas. Muy bueno amigos tengo…

-los únicos, querido… **-comento, Pansy con una sonrisa.**

-y no solo seremos nosotros en el futuro. **-dijo, Astoria entrando con una sonrisa. Recibiendo la atención de sus amigos. –** también estará Rolf y Luna Scamander, que tiene una buena reputación. Estará Longbottom, George Weasley, el único que de verdad vale la pena de toda su madriguera… **-sus amigos sonrieron. –** los Krum, el ministro Kingsley, la futura directora Mcgonagall, y Jean. **–aseguro.**

-viéndolo así, no estaremos tan mal. Con ellos de nuestro lado, seguramente obtendremos mejores posiciones que nuestros padres han logrado hasta ahora. **–apoyo, Daphne. Sus amigos asintieron.**

-y dinos, Tory. ¿Qué paso con la comadreja y Granger?, ¿Qué medida tomo el director loco? **–pregunto, Draco.**

-el director ordeno dormir y petrificar a la comadreja hasta mañana, para que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna otra cosa estúpida. **–respondió. Sus amigos sonrieron. –** en cuanto a Jean, ella se quedó hablando con Potter…

-no crees que es peligroso que la hayas dejado con San Potter. **–comento, Draco con una ceja elevada.**

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?, preocupado por tu futura esposa. **–le dijo, Blaise burlón. Draco bufo, Astoria sonrió.**

-Potter no le hará nada. **–Draco lo miro con las cejas fruncida, no muy de acuerdo con esa respuesta.** –y aunque lo intentara, Hermione sabe defenderse muy bien, así sea de Potter.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? **–pregunto, Daphne.**

-mi amistad con Jean se remonta de hace 5 años atrás. Conozco muy bien a Hermione, y se cosas que ustedes no saben… **-dijo Tory con presunción. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.** –como por ejemplo que ella fue quien le ha enseñado a Potter muchas de los hechizos que él sabe. Ella primero leía sobre los encantamientos, los practicaba y luego se lo enseñaba a Potter. Y aun lo sigue haciendo… créanme cuando les digo que Potter puede ser el elegido, pero solo eso. Sin la ayuda de mi amiga, Potter no fuera el mago que es… él es muy vago. **–aseguro. Mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. –** así que Draco, no debes preocuparte por mi querida amiga. **–Draco bufo.**

-que no estoy preocupado. **–rezongo, el rubio. Sus amigos lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **28 de febrero de 1996, 9:15 de la noche…**

Draco junto a sus amigos siguieron charlando. En el patio de la entrada, Hermione y Harry se encontraban sentados en el banquillo. Estaban callados hasta que el azabache suspiro y miro a su amiga.

-las cosas cambiaran mucho, Hermione. Gran parte para bien, otras no. **–la castaña asintió. –** lo siento, por la manera que no te defendí y no te defenderé en el futuro. **–dijo, Harry sinceramente. Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos.**

-te perdono, Harry. **–aseguro, apretándole la mano con cariño. –** no debes preocuparte por eso, ahora. Solo piensa que viviremos y que tú tendrás unos preciosos hijos que vas a tener con Ginny. Que vencerás a Voldemort, y seguirás ayudando a la comunidad, a librarlo de magos oscuros…

-sí, pero por mis prejuicios te perderé. **–dijo, Harry revolviéndose el cabellos, perturbado.**

-Harry, Harry… **-el azabache lo miro. Hermione le ladeo una cálida sonrisa. –** mira, no niego que me duela que en el futuro, tu y yo no seremos amigos como lo hemos sido hasta ahora. Pero te aconsejo que no pienses en las cosas negativas en estos momento, toma lo que vale la pena. Pueda que tú y yo, no estaremos juntos en el futuro, pero sabremos que estaremos vivos, con las personas que conocemos y que sabíamos que podríamos perder…

-Hermione….

-no puedo explicarte como yo me relacionare con Malfoy, ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo, pero sucederá… **-ladeando una sonrisa socarrona. –** Tendré cuatro hijos que los probaran. **–Harry soltó un bufido, pero sonrió.** –y aunque este con él, nunca dejare de ser la persona que soy, Harry…

-eso lo sé, James me lo ha demostrado en sus memorias. **–acepto, el azabache. –** me dijo, que aunque nosotros no volveremos ser amigos como lo somos ahora, me aseguro que no te perderé completamente…

-vez, no me perderás. Para mí siempre será el hermano que nunca tuve, Harry. No importa lo que suceda, siempre estarás presente. **–aseguro. –** entre los hermanos siempre hay pelea y de todo, pero con un disculpa y un perdón, todo se vuelve en calma. **–Harry sonrió.**

-es verdad… **-acepto, el azabache más calmado. Mirando a Hermione con diversión. –** siempre tienes las respuesta para todo, Hermione. Que suerte tendrá el hurón de tenerte. **–Hermione hizo una mueca. –** aunque lo único que me entristece, es que tengas tan pésimo mal gusto con los hombres. **–ella lo miro, sorprendida.**

-Harry… **-exclamo, Hermione golpeándole suavemente el brazo.**

-en serio, Hermione. No pudiste fijarte en alguien mejor, que Malfoy. Menos egocéntrico y petulante… **-la castaña rodo los ojos. Harry ladeo una sonrisa, divertida.** –no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de darle un golpe, para que se callara, cuando hablaba sobre su fabulosa vida, contigo, de sus éxitos y no sé qué otra cosa. **–Hermione sonrió.**

-si no hiciera eso, no sería Malfoy. Es muy difícil de contenerlo, siempre saca lo mejor de cada situación. No por nada está en Slytherin **. -aseguro. Los dos sonrieron.**

-tienes razón. Porque aceptar que serás su esposa, y que sus hijos serán mestizo. Y proclamar que tendrá a la mejor bruja de nuestra generación en su cama… **-Hermione se sonrojo.**

-Harry… **-exclamo, Hermione avergonzada.**

-¿Qué?, yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que tu querido y futuro esposo, proclamaba a los cuatros vientos. **–dijo, Harry "inocentemente" con burla. Ella bufo.**

-Malfoy solo lo hacía para molestar a Ron. **–aseguro. Se volvió un silencio tenso, Harry lo miro.**

-¿crees que tu yo del futuro lo perdone?… mis hijos no me dijeron mucho de eso. **–comento, Harry.**

-sinceramente lo dudo. **–Harry lo miro con atención. –** si en el futuro, Ron actuara de la misma manera como lo hizo en el comedor o en el pasillo e insultara a mi familia, no creo perdonarlo, y probablemente, evitaría estar con él, en la misma habitación. **–Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos esmeraldas. –** en algo que apoyo cien por ciento a Malfoy, es sobre la familia. Jamás permitiría que alguien le haga daño o insulte a mi familia, y salir indemne del asunto. Para mí, la familia es lo primero.

-lo sé…

-aunque, no quisiera ser dura con Ron. Él no hará nada por mejorarlo… **-aseguraba, Hermione.** –y yo no expondré a mis seres querido con la actitud grosera de Ron. Tu viste como se expresó de mis futuros hijos y como me ataco

-lose y te entiendo. **–aseguro, Harry. –** y sé que te entenderé. Probablemente me costara aceptarlo, pero sé que encontraremos la manera que tú y yo, no perdamos toda nuestra amistad. **–mirándola, esperanzado. –** que de alguna manera tu y yo, podremos salvar un poco de esta hermandad… **-Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.**

Por un tiempo estuvieron hablando hasta que decidieron regresar a su Torre. Siendo la hora de patrullar los pasillos, Hermione salió a las 9:35, a cumplir con su deber. Cuando caminaba por la enfermería, vio que salía, Draco.

-precisamente contigo quería hablar, Granger. **–aseguro, Draco mirándolo con seriedad. Hermione frunció las cejas.**

-¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo, Malfoy? **–pregunto, Hermione cruzándose los brazos.**

-pues, que debemos hablar de lo que pasara en el futuro… **-respondió, el rubio. Mirando alrededor, se aseguró que nadie los viera.** –pero no aquí, no quiero tener alguno de tus guardaespaldas, encima de nosotros. **–dijo con burla. Hermione bufo. –** cuando termines tus ronda, nos veremos en la torre de astronomía. **–dijo, siguiendo su camino.**

-crees que estoy loca para encontrarme contigo. **–pregunto, Hermione con las cejas fruncidas.**

-si eres una verdadera Gryffindor, iras. Sino, será un total cobarde, que demuestra que le tiene miedo a un Slytherin como yo. **–aseguro, con una sonrisa burlona.**

Se fue, dejando a una Hermione molesta e indecisa. Sin saber, si ir o no, a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.


	23. Nuestra Ironia

**28 de febrero de 1996, 9:50 de la noche…**

Hermione camino sigilosamente, para no encontrarse con Filch, el celador. Subiendo la escalera de la torre de Astronomía, respiro profundamente y palpando su varita en el bolsillo de su capa. Cuando entro, vio a Draco sentado cerca de la baranda. Ella lo identifico rápidamente; ya que, gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna cuarto menguante, el cabello de rubio platinado destacaba en el lugar. Cuando Draco percibió la llegada de Hermione, voltio a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona, levantándose.

-así que, como buena Gryffindor no te acobardaste, Granger. **–Hermione bufo.**

-sabes tan bien como yo, que no te tengo miedo, Malfoy. **–Draco hizo una mueca.** –dime, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?, porque si es para insultarme y decirme algunos de tus comentarios desdeñosos, te puedes quedar muy bien aquí solo. **–advirtió.**

-siempre tan directa y a la defensiva, Granger. **–dijo con sorna. Hermione lo miro con las cejas fruncidas, muy seria.** –no te preocupes, no voy a insultarte. **–aseguro. Ella entrecerró los ojos. –** solo quiero que me escuches con atención, lo necesito. Y si vas hacer… **-hizo una mueca. –** mi futura esposa. Además, seguramente te lo contare en el futuro. **–Hermione lo miro intrigada.**

-y ¿Por qué me vas a contar algo, que sabes muy bien que no recordare? **–pregunto con suspicacia. Draco rodo los ojos.**

-ya te lo dije, lo necesito. Necesito desahogarme todo lo me está martirizando en estos momentos…

-y ¿Por qué no lo haces con tu madre o con algunos de tus amigos? **–Draco bufo, exasperado.**

-porque eso no existe en nuestras naturaleza. **–al ver que Hermione iba hablar. –** Granger, deja de preguntar y solo escucha. **–ordeno, irritado. Ella bufo, cruzándose los brazos.**

-está bien, habla. **–dijo, apoyándose con la columna, cerca de la baranda.**

Draco se apoyó a la otra columna, mirando a la castaña.

-bien, empieza así… era un niño sangre pura, rico, hijo único, que tan solo tenía que pedir lo que se le antojara y se lo daban. Desde que tiene memoria, siempre le enseñaron que los muggles eran escoria, y los que lograban hacer magia, eran sangre sucia. **–Hermione lo miraba con atención. –** Siempre se ha mantenido esa crianza desde siglos. Generación tras generación se ha enseñado que los sangres puras somos los superiores, y los mestizos y sangres sucias los inferiores. Como fue criado de esa manera, el niño creció con esos mismos ideales y pensamientos. Tanto que insultaba a todo mestizo, sangre sucia y algunos traidores que he no eran dignos de estar en su presencia. **–decía, Draco con una voz fría y lejana. Como si todo lo que decía, fuera algún cuento sin importancia.**

–Cuando se levantó un mago con el deseo ferviente de eliminar toda la basura de la comunidad mágica y dejar a los legítimos magos vivos, lo apoyaba junto a su familia, especialmente su padre. Su mayor deseo era que su padre se enorgullecerá de él, y para eso no dudaba en tomar su lugar cuando su padre fallo en su misión, cayendo en prisión. **–Hermione lo miraba, taciturna. –** así que, para reparar el buen nombre de su padre no dudo en aceptar la misión que le encomendaron. Y para hacerlo, debía tomar oficialmente el lugar de su padre. **–soltando el botón de la manga de la camisa.** – Tu amigo Potter tenía razón… **-decía, recogiéndose la manga de la camisa. –** soy un mortífago.

Hermione miro la marca tenebrosa en su brazo por momento, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia el lejano bosque oscuro que se reflejaba, no dijo nada. Draco frunció las cejas con suspicacia, pero decidió continuar.

-así que, al principio estaba feliz de poder reemplazar a su padre. Se jactaba de ser el mortífago más joven de entre las filas del lord oscuro más poderoso, y de tener una misión muy importante que cumplir. **–apretó los diente. Hermione lo miro, vio que Draco estaba apesadumbrado. –** pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo, se ha dado cuenta que realmente las cosas que tanto se jactaba, en realidad ha sido un castigo por el fracaso de su padre. Ya que, el señor oscuro le encomendó una misión que con toda intención le dio para no lograr cumplirlo. **–decía metido en sus pensamientos. –** el joven mago sabe que no puede fallar, ya que la seguridad de su familia depende del éxito de su misión…

-y lograra cumplir parte de su misión. **–susurro, Hermione. Draco lo miro atentamente hasta que asintió.**

-lograra cumplir parte de la misión. **–se hizo un silencio prolongado. Hasta que él soltó una carcajada.** –jamás hubiera pensado que quedaría casado contigo, después de todo lo que he hecho y lo que todavía me falta por hacer. **–dijo, retraído.**

Hermione lo miraba con atención, viendo la verdadera apariencia de Draco. No se le daba bien, mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, no por nada estaba en Slytherin. En realidad, vio que él se estaba hundiéndose en la desesperación por miedo a fracasar y saber que su madre podría morir por su fallo. La castaña comprendió lo que tanto Tory como sus hijos le habían hablado de Draco.

Draco percibió la penetrante mirada de Hermione, la miro y frunció las cejas al ver que lo miraba con… "empatía". Él la miro a la defensiva.

-espero que no sientas pena por mí, Gra… **-rezongaba.**

-por ti. **–bufo. –** por favor, Malfoy. No soy tan sensiblera como crees. **–aseguro. Draco sonrió.**

-así que, tienes tu parte Slytherin. **–dijo, burlón.** **Hermione hizo una mueca.**

-no es como si las casas dictaran toda la personalidad de nosotros. **–refuto. –** hemos sido testigo varias veces que la casa no tiene nada que ver con las decisiones y acciones de cada mago… un ejemplo claro es Peter Pettigrew o

-mi padrino Snape. **–termino de decir, Draco. Ella asintió.**

-como ves, todos tenemos un poco de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin… solo que desarrollamos un poco más que las otras. Pero las casas no dictan lo que somos **. –aseguro. Draco ladeo una sonrisa burlona.**

-ha hablado la sabelotodo. **–Hermione bufo. Él lo miro con atención y seriedad.** -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la marca o alguna recriminación? **–Hermione se removió incomoda, pero lo miro sin miedo.**

-Scorpius me mostro uno de sus recuerdos, ahí te vi con la marca. **–Draco asintió, pero con las cejas fruncidas. –** y si no te recriminado nada, es por la sencilla razón que no soy nadie para juzgarte, tu tomaste una decisión como todos lo haremos. Bien o mal, eso solo te incumbe a ti, Malfoy. **–aseguro.**

-y no te importa, ¿Qué nuestro futuros hijos estarán manchado con mi decisión?, sabes también como yo, que la comunidad mágica puede ser muy dura cuando se lo propone. **–pregunto, Draco con los ojos entrecerrado.**

Tratando de discernir el lenguaje corporal de Hermione, identificar como realmente se sentía ella.

-te mentiría si dijera que no me importa, porque si me importa. **–Draco apretó los dientes, y dejo de mirarla. –** pero no me preocupo de… **-Hermione se sonrojo levemente. –** nuestros futuros hijos. **–él la miro con las cejas fruncida. –** Ellos son la prueba viviente que lograran sobrevivir a los desagradables tratos que tendrá la comunidad mágica. Y te digo lo mismo que le dije a Harry... **–Draco bufo. Ella lo ignoro.** -no pienses en las cosas negativas en estos momento, toma lo que vale la pena. Como tu bien lo dijiste, a pesar que lo decías más para molestar a Ron. Vivirás, y no solo tú, sino tu familia y amigos, también. Creo que eso es lo más importante que debes pensar, es lo que hago yo. **–aseguro.**

Draco lo miro detenidamente, hasta que ladeo una sonrisa, mirándola con malicia.

-así que, estas centrada en que tendrás cuatros hijos míos. **– Hermione se sonrojo. –** no te preocupes, Granger, harás un gran trabajo. Después de todo, no te equivocaste en escogerme como tu futuro marido y dueño de tu vida. **–dijo con arrogancia. Ella bufo.**

-por favor, no te elegí. Ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo quedaremos juntos o sí. Pero, estoy muy segura que no te elegí… **–aseguro, con la nariz arrugada. Draco frunció las cejas, molesto. –** eres arrogante, pedante, patán, engreído con un ego demasiado grande para mi gusto. **–él soltó una sonrisa, mirando divertido a la castaña que está molesta.**

-creo que por eso te gustare tanto… o quien sabes si ya te gusto. **–ella bufo, Draco lo ignoro. –** no sería raro que hasta tú, estés enamorada de mí, soy demasiado sexi. **–Hermione soltó una carcajada**

-eso ha sido una buena broma, Malfoy. **–aseguro, con una sonrisa falsa. –** Por supuesto, que no estoy enamorada de ti. Primero se congela el infierno antes que enamorarme de alguien como tú. **–dijo con diente apretados. Draco ladeo una sonrisa socarrona.**

-pero lo harás y antes que se congele el infierno. **–Hermione resoplo.**

-si me llego a enamorar de ti, será porque cambiaste y algo bueno me atrajo. Ese es la única explicación que he encontrado para haberme casado contigo. **–rezongo. Draco rodo los ojos.**

-hay pero que sacrificada eres, Granger. **–se burló. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. –** deberías estar feliz de que estaré contigo. **–ella rodo los ojos, exasperada. –** Al menos estas segura que no te casaras con un idiota, y yo al menos estaré seguro que no me casare con una cabeza hueca… **-la miro con diversión. –** viste, ya estoy viendo el lado positivo de nuestro futuro matrimonio y sus ventajas. **–ella bufo.**

-sí, me doy cuenta. **–miro al rubio. –** Por lo que veo, no tienes problema que los futuros Malfoy sean mestizo…

-si son sangre puras o no. Eso no importa, son Malfoy. **–aseguro, rotundo. Ella lo escuchaba con atención, viendo que lo decía sinceramente.** –además, algo bueno ha salido con nuestro futuro matrimonio… digo, tener cuatros hermosos e inteligentes hijos, tener éxito en nuestro negocio con la cadena de hoteles y viajar por el país. No está nada mal… - **Hermione lo miro con suspicacia, al ver que sonreía con picardía.** –y eso sin contar, de tenerte; es decir, un leona salvaje en mi cama… **-ella se sonrojo. –** no tengo nada que objetar, en realidad.

-Malfoy… **-dijo con los dientes apretados, avergonzada. Draco soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Hermione.**

-Granger porque te apenas. Debes saber que en todo matrimonio hay relaciones…

-Malfoy, cierra la boca. **–Draco ladeo una sonrisa pícara.**

-Granger no debes apenarte. **–Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojada. –** está bien, está bien. **–dijo levantando las mano en redención. –** no hablaremos de como hicimos a nuestros futuros hijos… **-Ella rodo los ojos. –** hablemos entonces de lo que nuestros futuros hijos compartieron… primero la sabelotodo. **–dijo con una sonrisa burlona**

Hermione bufo, pero se quedó callada un momento, antes de responder.

-bueno, Scorpius me mostro una de sus memorias cuando tenía cuatro años…

Los dos estuvieron compartiendo todo lo que sus hijos le habían mostrado. Hablaron tranquilamente sin insulto, uno que otra tomadura de pelo, pero nada que se ofendieran.

-aunque Tyl estuviera en Gryffindor, tiene mucho de Slytherin. Sinceramente no sé porque quedo con los leones… **-comento Draco con las cejas fruncidas. Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.**

-Scorpius me dijo, que Tyl decidió quedar en Gryffindor para terminar de romper toda la regla de que era un Malfoy. Así que, le pidió al sombrero que lo colocara ahí. **–Draco bufo.**

-pues, no creo que haya sido la mejor decisión.

-bueno, creo que Tyl es como tú. Sigue lo que quiere, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Además, sospecho que Scorpius y Tyl lo planearon. **–Draco ladeo una sonrisa.**

-pensándolo mejor, esos dos mantiene una relación muy estrecha. No sería raro que lo planearan todo.

-sí, los cuatros son muy unidos. Siempre había deseado eso para mí, tener hermanos y compartir, pero mis padres no pudieron tener más hijos. **–comento, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-mi madre quedo embarazada un años después que nací, pero tuvo complicaciones y mi… hermana nació pero solo sobrevivió una noche. Después de eso, nunca más intentaron tener hijos. Así que, mis padres siempre me consintieron. **–susurro, Draco.**

-¿Cómo la llamaron? **–Él la miro.**

-Lyra, la llamarían Lyra. A mi madre le gustaba ese nombre. Y veo que también a ti…

-sí, desde el día que la profesora Sinistra lo hablo. **–aseguro.**

Dándose cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo, Hermione se levantó.

-creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde. Y mis amigos pueden estar preocupados. **–dijo, caminando hacia la salida.**

Los dos bajaron por la escalera, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Granger… **-susurro, Draco. Hermione lo miro, vio que estaba demasiado cerca. –** mañana no recordaremos nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. **–soltando un suspiro. –** por eso, aunque me cuesta admitirlo. **–carraspeo un poco. –** ironía o destino, me agrada la idea de que seas la madre de mis hijos. **–aseguro. Hermione lo miro, sorprendida.**

-yo… **-ella no sabía que decir. No esperaba que Draco le dijera eso.**

-Granger, no me gusta ser el segundo. **–Hermione frunció las cejas.**

-de que hablas, Malfoy.

-de que nadie se podrá compara con lo que te daré. **–anuncio.**

Sin darle tiempo a Hermione que pensara las palabras, hizo un rápido movimiento, atrayendo hacia él y la beso. Por un momento ella no reacciono hasta que trato de no sucumbir al beso. Con el deseo de apartarlo, comenzó a subir sus manos hacia los hombros de Draco, para rechazarlo. Pero cuando entreabrió la boca, para insultarlo. Draco aprovecho esto, profundizando más el beso. Sus manos quedaron posadas sobre los brazos de él mientras con su boca seguía al compás del beso apasionante que Draco imponía. Cuando sintieron la falta de aire, los dos se separaron, mirándose fijamente.

-soy el primero y único, que te podrá hacer sentir de esa manera, Granger. Y aunque no lo recuerdes, tu cuerpo si lo recordara. **–aseguro, agitado y con una mirada posesiva. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, impresionada con la actitud del rubio.**

-eres un inve… **-dijo, la castaña reaccionando.**

-bien, Granger. Es momento de regresar a nuestra vida normal, donde yo te desprecio y tú me ignoras… **-dijo, Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione bufo, molesta.**

-por mí, te ignoraría de por vida. **–aseguro, entre dientes. Draco sonrió.**

-lástima que solo será un lindo anhelo de tu parte. Porque me tendrá todo para ti, después de la asquerosa guerra, Granger. **–comento con burla.**

-pues, no cuentes que te la pondré fácil, Malfoy.

-mmmh, pero valdrá la pena lo que obtenga al final… a ti en mi cama. **–Hermione ladeo una sonrisa, burlona.**

-la ironía de mi vida. Mientras he estado aquí, me has deseado la muerte y la tortura, pero en el futuro, me querrás a tu lado. **–él se encogió de hombros.**

-como te he dicho Granger, soy hijo único y especial. Jamás hare algo que los demás han hecho, soy un Malfoy después de todo. Y si tú eres mi ironía de todas mis malas acciones, entonces te acepto **. –aseguro.** –y como me siento tan cansado después de tantas sorpresas y de estar un día a lado de una sabelotodo, yo me retiro **. –anuncio.**

-pues, tu eres tan irritante, que me largo a mi torre y no tener que seguir viéndote. **–dijo antes de alejarse del rubio y caminar a su torre.**

-sueña conmigo, Granger. **–dijo, Draco atrás. Hermione volteo al verlo, viendo que se iba en dirección a la mazmorra.**

-en tus sueños, Malfoy, en tus sueños. **–aseguro.**

Ella bufo, cuando escucho su sonrisa, alejándose. Cuando llego a la torre, vio que era las 11: 25 de la noche. Los dos se cambiaron y se colocaron sus pijamas. Al principio, le costaron dormirse; ya que, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en el día. Casi diez minutos para las 12 de la medianoche, Hermione y Draco habían logrado conciliar el sueño, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron, sin recordar lo que había pasado en los dos días anteriores. Continuando con sus vidas normales, pero con un gran sentimiento de esperanza. De creer que todo era posible, que si se podía llegar tener felicidad después del tiempo tan oscuro que estaban viviendo.

 **0o0o0o0o0 &&&&0o0o0o0**

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

Esta historia esta enlazada con 3G Oportunidad de Vida


End file.
